


Destiny's Determination

by Aliceianna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Cussing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceianna/pseuds/Aliceianna
Summary: Frisk is a grown woman who has known the legends of monsters all her life. She has spent her life feeling more and more connected to the monsters from the myth because of her past. Life was not kind to her but that never stopped her from being kind herself.Undertale and all of its characters are not owned by myself and are the property of Toby Fox.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. History and a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> so warning there are a few triggers as Frisk has a rough past and will I didn't go into full detail on it it may be a bit rough for those who are triggered by rape and child abuse. Also this is my very first fiction so I know it is rough. I will try and update as I finish each chapter but I am doing my own editing so it dose take some time. (honestly hate myself for posting before finishing writing it since I hate waiting when I'm reading)

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

**_ History and a New Beginning _ **

**__ **

Frisk had heard the legends all her life. She knew by heart the story of the war between monsters and humans. No one alive today knew if the stories had any truth to them or if they were just tales to tell children to keep them in line. Though Frisk had a feeling all her life that there was more to the stories than just legend. She felt that they must be true at least in part.

The tale was a simple one of two races who lived in harmony. Humans, and monsters, and how long ago something had caused a rift between them leading to a war that the monsters were unable to win. No one knew what started the war though there were whispers of ideas. One whisper was that a monster could absorb a human soul and become nearly indestructible. Another theory was that the war was over a human and a monster falling in love. Nobody could agree on why it had started. The only thing all could agree on was that the humans had come out victorious and sealed the monsters away under Mt. Ebbot using a magic barrier.

There was another legend that Frisk knew of. This legend tells of a monster that had emerged from the underground carrying the lifeless body of a human child. The legend told how the village bellow the mountain had turned on the monster assuming that the monster had been the one to kill the child. The tale told the story of how the villagers attacked the monster and chased them till they disappeared into the mountain again, still clutching the lifeless child to their chest. After that any human who ventured too far up the mountain never came back so everyone avoided going anywhere near the mountain.

Frisk often thought about the legends, she would dream about what could have started the war, of what the monsters must have felt as humans turned against them. A small part of her felt that it was not right to force the monsters to be sealed away after all humans had wars all the time, but no one ever got sealed away for them. She wondered what really started the monster human war if it was even real.

She would spend many hours just musing about the second legend. Why had the monster brought the child to the surface if they had killed them? Did the monster from the second legend have some connection to the child? How did the monster get past the barrier if there was one and if there wasn’t why had there not been any other monsters to come out of the mountain? Why had the monster taken the child with them back underground after being attacked?

There wasn’t any way to know any of the answers to any of the questions she had about the legends. All she did know was that in her soul she knew that the legends had at least some truth to them. She felt that the war had been less than fair if it were so easy to lock up an entire race of beings underground, and that it had probably been over something that could have been worked out in the end had everyone just stopped to talk things out. Frisk felt the monster from the second legend was probably not the villain that the villagers had painted them to be and, on some level, it broke her heart what humans could do to other beings.

Frisk didn’t have an easy time growing up. The least of her worries was how the kids at school treated her, teasing her for her belief in the old legends about the monsters, and picking on her for her less than lady like behavior. Frisk had lost her mother early on in her life and barely remembered her. She tended to be more reckless than her school mates when she was young and never backed down from a challenge. She was always so determined to prove everyone that they were wrong about her.

Her father spent a lot of effort and money trying to make Frisk’s life what he thought it should be. He doated attention on her in new dresses and dolls. Though Frisk had little interest in these childish things even when she was incredibly young. Frisk had lost her mother when she had been incredibly young. She had very few memories of her mother but what she did remember was her mother had been a kind woman who had loved nothing more than spending time helping her daughter to grow and be a strong and kindhearted girl. After her mother had passed her father tried to do his best for Frisk though he knew that nothing could do more for her than a mother’s love.

There was a lot of mistakes that Frisk’s father would make as the years went by but the first mistake, he had made that would lead to heart ache and pain for his daughter was to marry his second wife and Frisks first stepmother. That woman had come into their lives when Frisk had been about six years old, and her idea of love had been less than one would hope from a mother. She would complain about how frisk was not very lady like and would rather spend time playing outside and going on adventures then to spend time on more feminine pursuits like cooking and sewing.

Frisk’s stepmother had pushed Frisk to learn how to cook and clean and how to make and mend clothing. All good things for anyone to know but to force a child as young as she had been to learn how to balance the books of the household and about what her place in a household of her own should be was going a bit over the top. As for her views on how Frisk should behave on a personal level the woman would often spout of jabs at Frisk how she should lose weight and eat less. Her stepmother would also berate Frisk for her belief in the old legends and continued telling her that she needed to just grow up and put away childish fantasy.

There were many nights where if one went looking for Frisk, she would be found curled in a ball sobbing wishing with all her might that someone, anyone would see who she was inside knowing on some level that her stepmother was right that she was not the perfect princess. Frisk felt she would never be good enough or pretty enough or smart enough to be what everyone seemed to want her to be. She often wondered during those dark nights if she would ever find her place in the world.

When Frisk was about ten, her father had found her curled up in her room sobbing brokenly. As she slowly drew a blade along the flesh of her arms just to feel something that she could control, something other than the deep ache and pit of worthlessness in her heart that her stepmother had bread in her. Her father was furious and had scooped up his daughter tossing the blade away and rushing her to the hospital. That was the first time Frisk was locked up and while it did result in her father divorcing her first stepmother and banishing her from his and Frisk’s lives, she found that she hated being locked up.

It had been about six months that Frisk was stuck locked up “for her own good” and it was like her own personal hell. She hated being locked up, yes, she was getting help in the form of counselling to help her come to terms with what had been done to her and to realize that it was not her that was worthless or bad but her former stepmother. Although a part of her still felt that there was something wrong with who she was because of how deeply ingrained it was into her brain that she should be more of a lady.

When Frisk was released after six months her father did everything, he could think of to bring back his bright and happy little girl. He would take time off from work and take her for hikes in the woods near their home like he had done with her in her earlier years, teaching her about the plants and animals. The two often simply just walked through the woods together enjoying nature and all that it had to offer snacking on some berries as they walked when they were in season. When her father was not available Frisk liked to go for walks on her own or take a bike and just ride around the trials in the woods that other kids had built up over time.

Frisk was about four-teen when the next blow came to her life. She had been snatched by a boy she knew in passing from her neighborhood and taken to a secluded place in the woods near her home. She was not as scared as she should have been because she knew the woods so well and because she did not think that the boy that had taken her could do anything bad to her. After all she knew him, he was a bit older than her, but they knew each other to some extent.

On that day, the boy decided that he would take from Frisk that which did not belong to him, nor was it his to take. At first, she thought that he was trying to play a prank on her when he started to touch her, she laughed at him and told him to stop. He didn’t take that well and pushed Frisk up against a tree and kissed her shoving his tongue past her lips into his mouth as he pulled at her cloths and stole her innocence from her.

She was terrified by what had happened, and of what the boy might do to her if she ever told. He had threatened that he would destroy her body and soul making her life a living hell if she ever told another soul what had happened. She was also petrified of what others would think of her part in things because he had filled her head with thoughts that her actions had been begging for him to do it, that it had been her fault that it had happened. She never told anyone about what happened, but the event changed her.

Her guard was always up now she would use sarcasm and jokes to keep others away and make them think she was doing better than she was. Inside she was broken, afraid of what would happen if she let someone close to her again. She also started to spend all her time in the library reading absolutely everything she could get her hands on. Everything from astrology to minerology, biology, chemistry and myths legends and even classic literature and psychology. That is when she started to feel a deeper connection to the monsters of the legend finding a true kinship.

When Frisk was seven-teen her father married again to a woman who was a bit dim but seemed to be quite kindhearted and sweet at first. That was until Frisk would say something that her new stepmother did not like. Frisk was left with a black eye a bruise on her cheek a split lip and a broken rib. Her father was not pleased when he arrived at the hospital to see his daughter in such shape after all she had already been through from her first stepmother and immediately filed for divorce and a restraining order on frisks behalf.

Frisk was just so done with all the stepmothers; she loved her father a lot he was a great man who she looked up to. Although it was painful to her to think that he felt she needed the women he married in her life. Or maybe it was him who needed a woman to make him happy. Either way Frisk made the decision that she was going to move out as soon as she got out of the hospital and move in with her first real boyfriend.

All was well for nearly a full year between the two, but it would seem it was not meant to last. Something Frisk said or did set him off or maybe he had too much to drink. She was never sure what had set him off and things snapped turning dark. Frisk had been pushing off having sex with him fearing how he would react to her not being pure, and not wanting to be that vulnerable again. At least that is what had started the argument, but it snowballed into so much more. He snapped on her and beat her mercilessly and then tried to strangle her. Well, “tried” may not be the right word because he did strangle her. He sat on her chest his hands tight around her thought her eyes swollen from tears and the blows that he had landed on her. Her head spun and the world slowly started shifting to black. The next thing Frisk new she woke up a week before the incident had occurred and no one seemed to know anything about it.

That day frisk broke up with her boyfriend and moved back in with her dad, and started doing what she did best, research. She first investigated time travel wondering if somehow, she had opened some rift by shear will alone. Her research led her to learn more about the space time continuum, alternate timelines, and alternate universes. The next topic she stumbled into researching was a bit out there but because of her knowledge of myths and legend she dived into studying magic.

There was a lot out there on different types of magic from crazy rituals and divination to crystal magic, potions and energy control. Eventually she came to soul trait magic in her search for an answer to why she had been dumped back into reality a week before she had died. Because by now she knew that what had happened is she had died at his hands and something sent her back to change it.

Frisk learned about the seven soul types. Kindness, perseverance, patience, justice, bravery, integrity, and determination. The last of these had an incredibly special ability that seemed to fit with what had happened, but she could not be sure unless she saw her own soul as each type had its own color. Purple for perseverance, blue for justice, cyan for patience, green for kindness, yellow for justice, orange for bravery, and red for determination. She had to learn how to draw out her own soul to confirm her suspicions. So it was that she found a book from long ago before the time of the war that taught about soul magic and how to wield the power she had been born with.

It was another year Frisk was now twenty-one and had been busy learning not only how to control the magic of her soul but many other magics. From ancient healing magics to how to save, load, and reset. She also learned that even though her primary soul magic allowed her to manipulate time and therefore the outcome of events she could also summon a barrier that acted like a shield and an energy sword of sorts that she could wield like a normal sword.

For some reason Frisk had been dwelling on the legends of the monsters under the maintain and how she felt connected to them in some way, almost drawn to them. It was this draw that decided her, she travelled to Ebbot to see what she could find on the maintain and underground for herself. She packed essentials for an excursion like this starting with warm cloths several ropes some dehydrated food a supply of water as well as a water collector and purifying tablets and a basic survival kit.

Frisk had a simple plan hike up the mountain and see if she can find any sign of a barrier or entrance into the underground. If she found a barrier or even the monsters themselves then she was going to do everything in her power to save them and set right the wrongs that humans had committed against them in the first place. This was not going to be an easy task but with a little luck and a lot of determination she knew that she could do this.

About halfway up the mountain Frisk started to sense` the telltale hum of magic nearby. She moved cautiously towards where she was sensing the magic from and found what looked like little more than a hole in the ground till you got close to it. Once close to it she could look down into it and just make out something yellow at the bottom of a deep cavern.

After some searching Frisk managed to find a good solid place to tie off one end of one of her ropes and lowered it into the hole to see if it would reach. She gave it a few good tugs to be sure that it would hold, once satisfied she slowly started to lower herself into the darkness awaiting her. Just a few feet below the opening of the hole she could feel the slick feel of the barrier as she passed through it and had to take the time to see if it would allow her to pass back through again in the other direction.

After some gentle probing of the spell, she found that there was no way to climb past it at this spot so she would have to find another exit from the underground. All this meant to her was that at least part of the legends was true, Frisk wondered if all of them are. Slipping farther down the rope she was almost to the bottom her feet inches from what she now saw to be yellow flowers soaking in what little light would come from the hole above. She was careful to not crush the flowers as she stepped down from the rope and looked around herself.

The cavern was as rather large space that was mostly in darkness save the shaft of light that fed the little flower bed that should someone fall through the hole may provide a softer landing. What she did see besides the darkness and the flowers was a path leading off to the right. Frisk slowly walked along the path allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim surroundings as she walked.

At the end of the path, she found herself faced with a rather ancient looking doorway that led into another room with a rather interesting occupant. Inside the room there was a yellow flower in a shaft of light much like the earlier room but there was only one in this room and there was something a bit odd about it. The flower had a face and as Frisk was thinking to herself “Well that’s different.” The flower spoke in an almost sickeningly sweet tone.

“Howdy. I am Flowy, Flowy the flower. You must be new to the underground.” The flower smiled up at Frisk like this was all normal and they just wanted to help her. Though the flowers tone set Frisk on edge.

“Golly you must be o confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.” Flowey said their tone way too sweet like sugar dipped honey. Frisk was sure that there was something that did not feel right about this flower.

“Ready? Here we go!” Flowey said as the world goes black being replaced by a black void with what frisk recognizes as her soul floating there in front of her. The flower continues explaining to her about her soul and LV or LOVE and then summons some “friendliness pellets.” Frisk moves her soul out of the path of the pellets knowing that she does not want to be hit in her soul from all her reading and definitely not by another’s magic.

“Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try this again okay?” Flowey says with a look on his face saying he isn’t happy that Frisk avoided being hit by the pellets. He summons more pellets and launches them towards Frisk’s soul again. She moves her soul again knowing she made the right choice to avoid them as she sees the saccharin sweet act of the flower start to crumble as he gets annoyed.

“Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULL… err friendliness pellets.” Flowey launches another round of pellets at Frisk’s soul as she dodges around them getting rather good at avoiding them.

The flowers face changes to one of pure malice becoming almost demonic and his voice shakes as he speaks again. “You just wanted to see me suffer. **Die**.“ Flowey screams the last word as Frisks soul is surrounded by the bullets from the flower and they start to slowly close in on her soul as she tries to avoid them.

A ball of fire shoots into view colliding with the maniacally laughing flower. Sending him careening into the darkness. Frisk sighs as a tall monster like a goat walks into the light. It’s fur is an almost silver white and it has a long purple dress like robe with a symbol stitched in silver on the chest. Frisk recognizes it as the Delta rune from her reading, and if she is correct in her recollection is the symbol of the monster royal family.

“What a terrible creature. Torturing such a poor innocent youth…” The goat monster says in a soft motherly tone revealing to Frisk that it is in fact she. “Thank you for stopping the flower. I’m Frisk miss?” Frisk stretches out her hand with a bit of a questioning tone on the last word.

“Toriel Dear, though you can call me Tori.” Toriel replies as she takes Frisk’s hand in her much larger paws. “I am the caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come.” Toriel turns and heads down the path going through another door going farther into the ruins.

“Actually, Tori I didn’t fall I climbed down using a rope.” Frisk says as she follows along after Toriel.

“Really my child and why ever would you do such a thing to come to a place like this?” Toriel asks as the two enter a room with a set of raised platforms.

“Simple first I wanted to confirm if my research into the myths and legends of the past have any truth to them. The second thing reason I came down here is if they myths and legends are true then I plan to break the barrier and free all the monsters and right the wrongs that humans of the past did to monsters. Also, Tori I’m most definitely not a child I’m a woman of almost twenty-to.” Frisk responded in a matter-of-fact tone as she continued to follow Toriel from room to room.

“…. Really?” Was all the Toriel could think to say in response to what Frisk had said. Her mind turning like a wheel.

“Yes, Tori I have spent the last four years concentrating on studying all magics, but mostly soul magic. Before that I’ve been studying just about every science as well as literature, myths, and legend since I was fourteen.” Frisk smiled at the slightly baffled look on Toriel’s face. “I know between my knowledge and skills that I can take the barrier down. As for my age yes, I am twenty-one and will be twenty-two in just a few months.” Frisk stopped to wait for Toriel to process all the information.

Toriel seemed to think for a moment as a small smile spread across her mussel. “Okay Frisk let us see if you have what it takes to reach my house in the depths of the ruins unharmed. If you can then I will do what I can to help prepare you for what you may find in the underground. If you cannot, then you can stay here and help me to care for any humans who fall down here in the future.” Toriel said thinking there was no way this child could get to her home without help.

“Very well Tori go on ahead and I will see you at your home.” Frisk said sparking I very tiny bit of tracer magic to her palm as she stuck her hand out to shake Toriel’s hand.

Toriel took the humans hand but didn’t notice the small bit of magic that stuck to her and started to drop and invisible trail behind her almost instantly. Toriel released Frisks hand and walked off leaving Frisk to figure out the traps on her own.

Frisk waited for Toriel to be out of sight and sparked her magic to follow the goat monster. As she followed the trail she came to a room of spikes and noticed the trail followed a winding path through the spikes. She gingerly stepped on the first tile of spikes that the trail showed on and watched as the spikes retracted under her foot.

“Clever but simple.” Frisk said to herself as she continued walking farther into the ruins. Easily passing through the puzzles she found as she went along following the faint glowing trail her spell left behind Toriel.

As Frisk walked through the ruins, she found a few save points which take the form of floating crystal-like stars witch once touched will fully heal a red soul and allow them to load back at them if anything goes wrong. She used each one to make sure that if her spell went wrong and led her to her doom, she would not have to redo the path she was walking.

Frisk found a few other monsters wandering around the ruins as she continues her trip to Toriel’s home. Each time one of the monsters try and draw her into a fight she would find some peaceful way to resolve the conflict from paying a Frogget a compliment to simply not bullying a Loox. After all she came down here to help the monsters not to hurt them.

Eventually she came across a ghost monster that was laying in the middle of the path blocking her way farther. The monster was pretending to sleep. There wasn’t a way for her to walk around the ghost and it would be rude for her to simple walk through it, so she decided to try and move the ghost over gently which triggered another fight. Frisk noticed that the ghost monster seemed quite sad so she tried cheering for it to see if she could lift its spirits. After a few cheers it made a rather cool top hat from its tears making Frisk smile and cheer some more.

After several more encounters with other monsters, finding a few webs with a spider bake sale where Frisk got herself a treat with some of the G that her new friends from the ruins gave her after their encounters and a few more puzzles she found herself at a courtyard with a tree with red leaves standing in the center. She could see one last save point near the bottom of some stairs leading up into a building.

Frisk had beet the challenge Toriel had set for her with her HP being full. She had even made fairly good time even with her extra stops as well as making new friends along the way. She actually had a lot of fun getting to know some of the monsters as she was going, and she learned that she was right that the monsters were nice not the evil soul stealing creatures that some of the tales had portrayed them to be.

“I am quite impressed you managed to make it here at all on your own let alone without a scratch.” Toriel said a slightly guilty look on her face as she said it. “I apologize for testing you so but as you have guessed you are not the first human to come through here and each one has been to my like my own children. It pains me to think of sending you beyond the safety of the ruins to face what you surely must to fulfill your plan of freeing us all.” Toriel sighed her eyes held a slight sparkle as though she had tears just waiting to be shed for those she had lost.

“Tori I understand your pain. Thought I may not have felt the same myself I lost my own mother at an incredibly young age and those that my father would have made my mother…. they were not what a mother should ever be. As for the challenge of the ruins it was not that hard at all. The puzzles are really quite simple and while there was plenty of monsters who wanted to interact with me none of them seemed to want to harm me.” Frisk smiled softly at the goat monster placing her hand on the monster’s paw meeting her eyes to convey that there were no hard feelings for he needing to prove herself.

“You… Didn’t harm any of them… did you?” Toriel seemed to be quite concerned that Frisk had done something to hurt the monsters.

“Of course not. Like I said before I am not here to hurt the monsters, I am here to free you all and right that which the humans of the past have done wrong.” Frisk replied feeling slightly offended that Toriel would think she was capable of harming those that she had come to save though on the other hand realizing after what humans had done to them in the first place her offence cooled off realizing it did her no good.

“I don’t believe in harming others. I know what it feels like to be oppressed… controlled… hurt… I could never do that to another being.” Frisks eyes hold the ghosts of her past as she speaks her thoughts touching on each of the daemons she has already faced in her life. Her expression clears and she offers Toriel a soft reassuring smile.

“I am truly deeply sorry my child… I do not claim to know what you have been through, but I do know the pain of losing ones I love and of feeling betrayed by one who should have loved me above all else.” Toriel’s eyes hold a deep pain with a spark of anger as she speaks of her own past. Her expression softens as she looks at the girl in front of her only wanting to do what she can to protect her. Though from what Frisk had said Toriel now realizes at the girl’s core is a will as tough as the strongest steal or more.

“I understand and it isn’t your fault what has been in my past. The only person who lives who might have prevented any or all of it is my father. However, I don’t even hold it against him as he is only human, not able to read the mind of a child let alone the women he had hoped would be a caring mother for me. And past that I was old enough to make my own choices and defend myself… and in a way I did once I knew what I faced. I may not have the physical scars from all of what I have seen but I still feel them in here.” Frisk placed her hand over her chest where her soul rested.

Toriel stood there stunned at the wisdom and strength coming from the girl, no woman standing in front of her. She wanted to take her pain away from her but honestly no one can replace Frisk’s lost mother or make the pain of the past leave her. Although perhaps Toriel could offer a small measure of peace to her.

“Frisk dear I know I cannot replace the mother you lost, and I would never presume to do so. However, if you would like you can call me mom and I will do what I can to show you the love and care a mother should.” Toriel offered.

“Thank you, Tori. I will take it into consideration, but some wounds are still too fresh, and I hardly know you at this point, but I do appreciate the offer as well as the feelings behind it.” Frisk replied as she placed her hand gently on Toriel’s arm. “Now you mentioned that you had a way that you may be able to help me on my quest to save all monsters?” She asked her eyes meeting Toriel’s.

“I will do what I can to assist you even if it is only information on what yo9u can expect.” Toriel said. “Please come along inside I will make you a cinnamon butterscotch pie and we can speak further about what may be done to accomplish your quest.” Toriel walked up the steps and into the house. Frisk used the save point before heading into what was a cozy home.

Frisk spent several days with Toriel going over the knowledge and demonstrating the skills that Frisk had gained over the years of her life, a well as her abilities with magic showing most but not all the spells that she had mastered. Frisk spent one whole day showing Toriel each of the spells she had mastered as well as some she could use well enough but had not yet mastered. She showed that she could heal herself as well as others both monster and human, she demonstrated her barrier spell as well as her ability in taking down her own barrier showing that she at least knew the magic used to make the one that trapped them all underground and how to dispel it. She demonstrated her magic arsenal as well though her preferred weapon was the ruby red magic sword that she was able to summon though she could also summon smaller blades that she would fling though the air as well as control them after they were launched. Frisk also demonstrated how she could use the barrier spell as a shield against both magic as well as physical attacks.

Toriel was extremely impressed with the level of Frisk’s skills in magic and even more so when Frisk revealed that she was self-taught and to her knowledge the only living human who knew magic was even real let alone how to use it. She was even more impressed by the fast knowledge Frisk seemed to have on an almost endless list of subjects especially because of her young age. It simply amazed Toriel how much this young human had managed to teach herself even with all the pain that she had been through. Toriel wondered if it was the determination of a red soul that let her push through and learn so much despite the odds being against her.

For her part Toriel helped fill in Frisks knowledge on monster culture and history in so much as it might help Frisk on her quest as well as what she might expect on her journey though the underground. Toriel taught Frisk about the king and his order to capture and kill any humans who came to the underground in order to use their souls to break the barrier. She even let slip about the deaths of her adopted daughter Chara and her son Asriel. As well as what happened to them both.

“I knew it.” Frisk gasped out with a bit too much excitement. “Sorry it is just there is a legend about a monster and a human child, and I knew it hat to have some truth to it I just never imagined that the monster was the prince of the monsters or that the human child was his adopted sister. To find out that the legend is real, and I was right that the monster had not killed the child. It is just … I am sorry for your loss Tori I know it is not easy. I am even more sorry about the brutality of some humans and how the cost you your son even after you lost your daughter. I had hoped that the monster had at least found safety in the underground but for him to have died as well breaks my heart.” Frisk finished by hugging Toriel in a firm embrace trying to convey how much she wished she could make it better for her.

Toriel was in shock. She had no clue that any human would even know of her children let alone feel such sorrow and heart break for what had happened. She realized then just how special Frisk really was, and a new hope bloomed in her soul that this girl who she hugged back firmly might just succeed where the others who had come down here had failed. She did still have her trump card of her joke friend and the promise that he had made her to protect the next human who came through the door.

“Frisk dear I must tell you one more thing and then I think you should be prepared to proceed on your quest. There is a monster on the other side of the door to the ruins who has promised me that he would help the next human and keep them safe. That human is you so there is at least one friend you have out there to protect you to some extent. I do not know his name, but I will say he is quite funny. I hope that helps you figure out who he is once you meet him.” Toriel embraced Frisk as if she was afraid, she would never see this extraordinary girl again, and maybe a bigger part of her really was afraid of that than she would like to admit.

“Thank you, Tori thank you so much for all your help. Once I remove the barrier, I would love for you to at least be my friend though I must say you do remind me of the few memories I have of my mother I think she would have liked you. She always did say that mercy love and peace would win the day in the end.” Frisk hugged Toriel tightly and then followed as she was led to the exit of the ruins.


	2. New Friends and an Unexpected Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes some new friends and starts to feel even more connected to a certain skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is chapter 2 I am still working on the story and still really new so I hope you enjoy it.

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

**_ New Friends and an Unexpected Date _ **

**__ **

Frisk stepped past the door to stand on the snow-covered path surrounded by tall evergreen trees. She wondered three things all at once. First how was there snow underground, second how was it there were such tall trees under a mountain, and third why was she not freezing her butt off in this snow. For some reason, the cold that one would normally feel from snow did not seem to get past her cloths.

The snow crunched under her feet as Frisk started to walk down the path. Tori had told her that the first town she would come to was called Snowdin and she should show caution when on her trip as there were several sentries along the way. She was also warned that most of the monsters would want to at least capture her to take her to the king for her soul.

There was a strange feeling in the air as she walked, it felt almost like she was being watched as she moved along through the snow. At one point she heard a rather large branch break that she was sure was not natural. She was just starting to feel really nervous when she came up to a bridge with a strange blockade across it. Though it seemed that the bars were too far apart to really stop many unless they happened to be quite large.

“Human. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” Frisk hears a voice speak from behind her. She slowly turns around to see a skeleton monster in a blue hoodie that is about the same height as her standing there with his hand outstretched towards her. She reaches out and grasps his hand and hears a rather rude noise as she does so. she can’t help but laugh at the silly prank as she realizes just what happened.

“heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s ALWAYS funny. anyways, you’re a human. right? that’s hilarious. i’m sans. sans the skeleton. i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but… y’know… i don’t really care about capturing anybody.” Sans said with Frisks hand still in his own the whoopee cushion already spent.

“Well Sans I’m Frisk it is a pleasure to meet you.” Frisk offered the skeleton a smile as she stood there still not letting go of his hand.

_Why wasn’t she letting go of his hand? It’s not like she knows anything about him other than the fact that his prank was kind of funny and his hand felt warm in her own._

_Why hadn’t he let go of her hand yet? And what was with that laugh he had never heard anything quite so sweet it was like music to his ears._

“Um if you haven’t guessed I’m kind of new to the underground.” Frisk slipped her hand from his hand a bit reluctantly a blush spreading across her cheeks.

“yeah, i kind a figured y’know since we don’t get many humans down here.” Sans replayed letting his hand fall back to his side. “so, what brings you down here?”

“Oh, erm well I came down to see if the legends had any truth to them and… um… well I plan on breaking the barrier.” Frisk said with a smile her blush still on her face.

“…” Sans just stood there looking at the human girl in front of him. what the fuck was she even thinking was she trying to kill herself? What about her life could have led her to want to die?

“Yeah, I think I should be able to reverse the spell since I know how it was set to begin with. I mean I’ll definitely need to be more grounded than I was swinging from a rope on my way into the underground but from what I read there is a corridor that is past the monster castle that should have the sealing magic that I should be able to reverse.” Frisk kind of babble on about how to take down a barrier in general as well as showing her knowledge of where to find things.

“um hey kiddo you know to get to the barrier you will have to get past the king don’t cha?” Sans was impressed that she knew how the magic worked and even more so that she did some research on where she needed to go, though apparently not enough.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that. I’ll just have to make him see that what I’m doing is for the good of all monsters… well hopefully before he has a chance to try and kill me. Though honestly that wouldn’t do him a hell of a lot of good since it would just rewind time to my last save.” Frisk was kind of nervous around Sans, but she also felt she could trust him. she didn’t know how to explain it.

_What the fuck was she going on about…. Wait did she just admit that she could load… well that might explain why the flower hadn’t reset things on him recently if she has the power it would have overwritten his ability._

“so, you’re a red soul?” Sans tried to be casual about it, but he didn’t really trust her to not turn his life into the same hell that the flower put him through… well at least not yet.

“Erm well yeah I am.” Frisk said. “I know that my powers are a big responsibility since if they are used wrong, they can cause a lot of pain and heart ache for others especially for those that are sensitive to the time space continuum and temporal fluctuations.” Frisk fidgeted.

_Why the hell am I having such a hard time not just staring at his eye lights? I mean I know that I’ve had my issues with humans but isn’t it kind of strange to feel this connection to a monster let alone one that most would call a walking depiction of death?_

_Is she staring at me? Why does it feel like she is looking at my soul even though she is looking into my eye lights? What the fuck is going on here._

“So, Sans is there any good place to stay close by I think a rest is a good idea you know wouldn’t want to resist a-rest and get myself buried up to my neck in trouble. Snow use letting trouble follow me.” Frisk fell back on her defense mechanisms cause she was kind of afraid of what was happening to her and it was better to distance herself from it all.

“pffft…. oh, stars girl not bad. been a while since i’ve gotten to talk to someone with my sans-atonal funny bone.” Sans laughed relaxing almost instantly when she cracked the joke, his soul giving a little flutter at finding a kindred spirit. He could tell something had made her uncomfortable and it was almost scary how she had done what he himself often did and fell back on joking.

“Pffft… wow that is just oh my god using your own name as a pun and adding… wow. Guess I’ll have to bring my A game with you. Tibia honest it has been forever since I just had a laugh. And while I’m bone tired, I don’t want this to end. Cause life sans humerus is no fun” Frisk laughed and couldn’t help how her heart started to warm as she enjoyed joking with him.

Sans stood there looking at the girl in front of him likening her more and more as the joked. It had been forever since a true smile was on his face and the grin, he was showing now was one hundred percent genuine.

_No Sans no getting attached to the human. Yes, I need to protect her because of that promise but there is no way a girl like her could honestly like me as more than a friend…. Well, I guess I could be her friend. That wouldn’t hurt anything… well except maybe my pride that I can’t have her._

“so, frisk you said you plan on taking down the barrier? you know you’re going to have to get past my bro papyrus to even get to snowdin. he is a real human hunting FANATIC.” Sans said. “though honestly he isn’t dangerous just excitable.” Sans had a fond smile on his face thinking about his brother. “oh, i think i hear him coming this way now here let me hide you go through the gate thing and hide behind the station over there.” Sans gently pushed Frisk towards the station to hide her behind it.

Frisk crouched down listing as foot falls came closer. She wasn’t afraid of Papyrus, but she didn’t want to offend Sans by not following his advice. She was kind of starting to like the skeleton.

“sup bro.” Frisk can hear sans greet the newcomer. She peeks over the station to see what his brother looks like. What she sees is a tall skeleton in some sort of armor. And while the brothers are both skeletons, they look very different from each other.

“YOU KNOW WHAT ‘SUP’ BROTHER!” Frisk can hear papyrus say. “IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?” Papyrus asks Sans.

“just watching my station bro like i’m supposed to.” Sans replies. “you should really relax more bro you might get more done.”

“NO, I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I.THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT… RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOI8N THE ROYAL GUARD!” Frisk can tell this is all stuff Sans has heard before.

“hey bro maybe my station will help you.” Sans says. Frisk is kind of amused by this knowing that more than likely Papyrus would not look over at the station and even if he did she would just find a way to make friends with him like she had done with the monsters in the ruins.

“SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING ME YOU LAZYBNEZ! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!” Papyrus seems to be getting more flustered as the conversation goes on.

“hey, take it easy, i’ve gotten a ton of work done today. A skele-ton.” Sans jokes with his brother.

“SANS.” Papyrus seems to be getting aggravated by the puns, as he stomps his foot.

“come on your smiling.” Frisk can hear the laughter in Sans’ voice, and it makes her smile from her hiding spot.

“I AM AND I HATE IT!” Frisk can hear the smile in his voice as well as the aggravation that his brother keeps making jokes.

Papyrus eventually walks off leaving Sans standing there and Frisk coming out from behind the sentry station. She is doubled over laughing from all the jokes now that she can let the laughter out.

“i was going to say you better hurry forward or you would be stuck listening to more of my horrible jokes, but you really seem to like them.” Sans said with a chuckle.

“Oh my god I have not laughed this hard in my whole life. Though I do wonder why your brother dose not seem to like your jokes very much. Oh, my can you imagine what he would do if we both got going.” Frisk starts busting up again and Sans laughs right along with her.

“damn kiddo you sure know how to make a skeleton feel like a bone-afied sans-sation.” Sans says brushing a tear from the corner of his eye from the laughing.

“Hey Sans, why do you keep calling me kiddo? You do realize I’m not a kid by any stretch of the imagination.” Frisk says as she giggles more from the newest set of puns.

A dusting of blue covers Sans’ cheek bones as he blushes. “really? so, miss I’m not a kid exactly how old are you then?”

_Damn why does she keeps affecting me like this? I just met her and already I feel like I know her for some reason._

“I’ll be twenty-two in a couple of months. How about you hot shot?” Frisk asks wondering exactly how old he is.

“well see now that depends on how you measure.” Frisk busts up her mind shooting straight to the bottom of the gutter as she can picture measuring more than just age.

“Sorry, sorry please continue. How exactly dose one… measure?” Frisk put just the right seductive spin to the last word to drag Sans’ mind down into the gutter with her.

_Hot damn this girl is good I’ve never seen a girl who can flip my own words and make me think what they are. Hell, I haven’t met anyone who can do that. Closest I’ve found is the lady behind the door and I’m fairly sure she practices here jokes. This girl is keeping up with me and not slowing down. I’m so boned if this keeps up._

“erm… well in the case of age are we talking biological chronological or mental age? biologically speaking i’m twenty-five mentally i’m closer to three hundred though that depends on who you ask cause my bro would say i’m closer to twelve on that one heheh… chronologically i’m about fifty, i think. though honestly i’m not completely sure since we don’t really do birthdays down here.” Sans replied with a chuckle in his voice at the expression Frisk was giving him.

Well shit that’s a lot of information to take in, but what I’m getting from that is that we are pretty close to the same age though I am wondering about the chronologically answer. “So chronologically speaking you could like be my dad or is there something going on that I don’t know about?” Frisk settled on asking after all you can’t get answers if you don’t ask questions.

“ah so you caught onto that yeah monsters after reaching maturity can last quite a while. though honestly fifty is still really young for a monster the king is almost five hundred.” Sans was surprised she didn’t ask about his wide range on the mental age thing. “anyway, i was wondering if you might be willing to help me with my bro. you see he has never seen a human and i think that he would get a kick out of meeting you. like I said he is harmless, but he will probably try and capture you to take you to the king. don’t worry i’ll keep you safe.” Sans decided to ask to see what she would do.

“Yeah, sure I don’t mind I really want to get to know the monsters down here. Honestly, I’ve kind of felt this connection or kinship even before coming here probably because other humans don’t seem to understand me… or maybe it is more that I don’t understand how humans can be so inhumane… anyway I would love to meet your brother you said his name is Papyrus right?” Frisk didn’t know why she let so much of herself slip past her walls. There was something about this skeleton that just made her feel… at ease almost.

“yeah, paps is the coolest bro ever. he should be just up ahead i’ll catch up to you there.” Sans said as he walked in the complete opposite direction of what he indicated.

Frisk stood there stunned for a moment wondering why he went the opposite direction to what he indicated. Oh well nothing for it but to continue along, after all she had to go this way to get to the barrier anyway. She sighed and walked on shaking her head feeling kind of like Alice falling down the rabbit hole.

Sans had to get away from her before he did something stupid as his soul thrummed. He could tell that she was so much like him, she hid her pain behind the mask of a comedian. Something had happened to hurt her bad. What he did not know and maybe never would. Although a part of him really wanted to help take her pain away. He walked back towards the ruins and once he slipped behind a tree, he took a shortcut to be able to meet up again with the human and his brother.

The puzzles and “traps” that the two skeletons had set up to capture humans were fairly simple over all much like the ones in the ruins had been. It was nothing that she couldn’t handle though she did enjoy getting to know Papyrus watching him take pride in his work. Frisk could tell that he didn’t have a malicious bone in his body. Though his spaghetti trap did leave her wondering who had taught him to cook. She had never seen something that looked so… inedible.

As Sans watched the human interact with his brother, he felt strange. It was almost like there was some force drawing him to her. He felt himself soften towards her, the shell he had built around himself slowly melting to see her genuine kindness. He could see it in her face that she genuinely enjoyed getting to know Papyrus, and that she really did want to spend more time getting to know him. Why couldn’t she be just another human? One who didn’t seem to have a heart of gold?

Frisk really was having a blast. She felt like for the first time in her life she was able to let loose and be herself. She thought it was cute how the two brothers would go back and forth with Sans giving some silly pun or joke and Papyrus acting like it was the most aggravating thing in the world. Although you could see in their eye lights a deep bond showing that the two would do whatever they could to protect each other. She wished she had something even close to that. She didn’t have any siblings and wile she knew that her father loved her he had failed her so many times she felt there was no way she even deserved that kind of bond.

“hey kid what’s with the long face?” Sans surprised Frisk by saying. He didn’t know what was going on with her, but he could see there was some deep pain hiding behind her bright smile. A growing part of him wished he could make that pain go away…. Wait why was he thinking like that. She was a human and wile she was funny, smart, and downright breathtaking… what was going on with him he could not afford to let his mind go down that path.

“Oh, erm nothing much just thinking about the surface. I really need to concentrate on getting to the barrier to free you guys.” Frisk didn’t want to admit it, but she was starting to want to stay down here with her new friends. She didn’t know why but she kept sneaking looks at Sans as things where going along. Did he realize how cute he was when he would blush and one of her own dirty puns? Or how his laughter sounded like a choir of angels to her ears… well shit she was getting in way too deep. “Hey Sans, I have a question for you. While I was researching to learn magic so I would be safe on this trip I came across tales of how in the past monsters and humans would sometimes…” Frisk trailed off here a bit embarrassed to continue as a scarlet blush spread across her cheeks.

“well, I know that there have been tales in the past of erm… monsters finding their… mate… amongst humans. actually, it is said that the war was started because some human king believed that his daughter was stolen by a monster. though monsters don’t steel humans or kidnap to gain a mate. It’s up to the female or in the case of same gendered couples the one that will end up carrying the children to decide if they would become mates or not…” Sans was blushing hard his face rivaled a blueberry since he couldn’t help letting his nonexistent brain from wandering down the path of him and Frisk… wow he really needed to get himself under control.

“Really? So, it is possible for a human… and a monster… to…” Frisk was struggling as her own mind was going wild with images of her and Sans… could a skeleton and a human be more? Did she deserve to find love? Did he think of her in anything close to that? She really needed to stop this train of thought, there was no way that he would see her in anything close to that way. Although she couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

“erm yeah it has happened though it hasn’t happened for a very long time.” Sans wondered why Frisk was so red, her face almost the same shade as her soul. Why did she seem like she was having a hard time putting together a sentence? Could she be thinking about what it would be like to have a monster mate? Maybe she was thinking about him… no it had to be his brother that she was thinking about. No way could Sans believe he deserved to have anything with her. Not after everything he had done. Everything he had been through.

Sans and Frisk stood there blushing not able to string together much of a conversation as both of their minds were running away with them when Papyrus came upon the duo. Papyrus may have been kind to a fault, and he may have seemed naïve, but he could tell that his brother had some kind of connection to the human, even if Sans didn’t want to admit it.

“SANS, HUMAN! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU BOTH. I WAS WONDERING IF THE HUMAN WOULD LIKE TO TRY ANOTHER PUZZLE?!?” Papyrus wanted to give his brother a break. 

“Sure, Papy I would love to test out your latest puzzle.” Frisk smiled up at the tall skeleton with a warmth. She wondered what it would be like to have a brother of her own.

“heheh well i’m going to go check on my stand paps you two kids have fun.” Sans said as he walked away.

Sans had to stop thinking about the things that crawled through his mind. He was supposed to keep Frisk safe not… well not most of the things his mind was coming up with. She had some how managed to get under his nonexistent skin so to speak and managed to do so much quicker than he thought was possible. He loved to hear her laugh and found himself cracking more jokes than normal just to hear it. He loved the way she stopped to talk to each monster she came across doing what she could to make them happy. Though her efforts came from a genuine desire to see the monsters smile than any other motives. A growing part of him was a bit jealous when she would flirt with the other monsters. He wondered if her brown shoulder length hair was half as soft as he thought it might be by the looks of it, or if her skin was as soft and warm when she blushed as he imagined it to be… he really was in too deep on this and he had no way to stop himself from falling harder.

Frisk spent the day with Papyrus just solving puzzles and getting to know him. She liked the tall skeleton, though not as much as she liked his shorter brother. She liked joking with him though his sense of humor was not the same as Sans’, but he did like to laugh and have some fun, even though he was a bit on the loud side and tended to be a bit naïve on a few things he was starting to make Frisk feel like he could be a good friend to her.

“You know Papy you are a real cutie.” Frisk smiled as the two of them had decided to practice magic together since she told him that she planed on removing the barrier and releasing all monsters.

“THANK YOU, HUMAN! THOUGH YOU SHOULD BE CONCENTRATING AS I DO NOT WANT TO HURT YOU ON ACIDENT!” Papyrus was sending wave after wave of bone projectiles towards Frisk as she dodged them and used her barrier shield against them.

“So Papy what do you think of the old legend of a monster and a human falling in love being the cause of the war?” Frisk stood still as a blue bone came at her. She had learned the hard way that they kind of hurt if you moved when they passed through you.

“WHY HUMAN ARE YOU INTERESTED IN THE GREAT PAPYRUS?” He blushed an orange color that matched his magic color. “ARE YOU ASKING IF WE COULD GO ON A DATE?” Frisk almost got whacked by a bone as she was in shock that he seemed to be interested.

“Well sure Papy I would like that very much if you would go on a date with me.” Frisk responded not entirely sure about it but felt that it would make her new friend happy at least.

Papyrus immediately became flustered thinking about his date to come with Frisk. His attacks became more erratic than before making it so she had a harder time dodging all the bones. Well, this may not have been the smartest thing, but she had done but Frisk was determined to succeed.

After they had finished their practice Papyrus ran back to the house that he and Sans shared. Frisk on the other hand processed farther into the underground and found the skeleton that was rapidly filling her own thoughts sitting at another sentry station near a save point and a luminescent blue flower.

“Hey there Sans. I didn’t expect to see you here I came this way to get some fresh air.” Frisk said as she blushed realizing that she was going on a date with Sans’ brother when she was very much crushing on Sans. Well hell, not like he knew how she felt anyway.

“hey there kiddo you look kind of hungry. want to come have a bite with me?” Sans asked wanting to take the opportunity to test if she might be a bit receptive to the idea of a date with him. He didn’t want to call it a date though, so he was trying to play it cool.

“Yeah, I think I would really like that.” Frisk replies her face heating up as she wonders if this might be a date. She really liked the idea that it might be, but she didn’t want to let him know that is the way she was thinking.

“cool take my hand and i’ll show you a shortcut.” Sans holds out his hand to her. Frisk takes his hand a small thrill going through her as her heart starts drumming in her chest and she feels like there are butterflies in her stomach.

The next thing Frisk new her, and Sans were standing just inside the door to Grillby’s back in Snowdin. She was not positive, but she was fairly sure that Sans had used some kind of magic to teleport them from near his station in Waterfall to the bar. She still held onto Sans’ hand as they walked up to take two stools at the bar. Sans waved and greeted the patrons that all seemed to know him on sight and genuinely liked him. Frisk could understand why after all as she got to know him better, she found herself liking him more and more.

As the two of them sat down a rather tall fire monster approached them from behind the bar. He had on a pressed white button up shirt a gunmetal gray vest and a pair of spectacles though Frisk could not make out the features of a face.

“What can I get for you two?” The monster asked with a soft crackling noise to his voice. Frisk could hear a smile in his voice as well.

“Um I’ll have a burger and fries please sir.” Frisk requested being respectful.

“sounds good grillbs I’ll have the same please.” Sans said with a chuckle and a grin across his face.

The fire monster, Grillby walked off through a door that Frisk guessed led to the kitchen. This left her sitting there next to Sans and she just now noticed that she still held his hand after the shortcut that they took.

“Erm… sorry kind of forgot to give you your hand back. Frisk slid her hand from his grasp already missing the smooth feel of his bones against her fingers.

“heheh no big deal you can borrow it any time you want.” Sans blushed a bright blue realizing he just gave her permission to hold his hand whenever she wanted. Well in the end he couldn’t deny that he really did like the feel of her smooth warm skin against his phalanges.

About then is when Grillby came back with their order and placed the food in front of them. It looked amazing the fries were that nice mix of crisp yet soft, and the burger looked so juicy it made Frisk’s mouth water just thinking about eating it. She almost missed the sound of her stomach growling as she reached for the bottle of ketchup that Sans held out offering to her.

Sans had to try this prank. He wanted to see what she would do when confronted with too much ketchup. Well too much for most people though he had no issues with it, after all he liked to drink the stuff. He watched as she turned the bottle over and squeezed and the lid popped off covering the whole meal in the red condiment.

“OMG…” Frisk started busting up laughing as she grabbed one of the saturated fries and popped it in her mouth. “Not bad want to try one?” she held a second fry out to Sans with her other hand as she licked the ketchup off her fingers with a small moan.

“wow kid I thought I was the only one who liked that much ketchup.” Sans chuckled as he took the fry from her eating it. There was a dusting of blue across his cheek bones at the sound she bade as she sucked her fingers clean. He should have known she would like his favorite condiment almost as much as he did.

“Let’s just say that I developed a taste for it when I was young cause my stepmother liked to turn perfectly good stakes into shoe leather and call it dinner.” Frisk blushed a bit with a smile on her face as she ate another fry thoroughly enjoying the meal in front of her even though she had not planned to put that much ketchup on it. The food was better than she thought it would be and the ketchup was far better than anything she had tried before.

After the two of them finished eating and talking Sans excused himself to get back to work. Frisk decided she should do her little date with Papyrus though after her meal with Sans she wasn’t sure what to expect. If nothing else she at least got to hang out and get to know Papyrus better which would be fun.

Sans left the bar and watched from the shadows as Frisk headed to his house. Well damn what was she doing now? He followed to make sure everyone was safe though he was fairly sure at this point that she was no more of a threat to any of the monsters than a single snowflake. He was the only one she was any kind of threat to and it wasn’t to his health but his heart.


	3. Pasta for Two and More New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a date with Papyrus and a marry run through Waterfall with Monster Kid and Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter 3 don't worry there is more to come. not sure how long the story will be in the end and but I do hope everyone is having fun.

**_ Chapter 3 _ **

**_ Pasta for Two and More New Friends _ **

**__ **

Frisk arrived at the little house at the edge of Snowdin to find Papyrus standing outside in the sparkling snow. She could tell he was excited and nervous by the way he kept shifting from foot to foot and fidgeting with his hands. She smiled softly at him wanting him to be at ease for their date.

“Hey Papy, you ready for our date?” Frisk said hoping that the tall skeleton would stop moving around so much because it was starting to make her feel a bit nervous herself.

“YES HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHOW YOU THE BEST TIME EVER NYEH!” Papyrus scooped Frisk up off her feet and spun her around in circlers before running at full speed into the house nearly running into the door before opening it.  


If Frisk managed to get through this date in one piece it would be by divine intervention. She was dashed into the living room of the small home and plopped down unceremoniously on an olive green couch her head spinning from the sudden movements. After she managed to stop the room from spinning and was sure that her lunch wouldn’t make a repeat appearance Frisk got to her feet to look around the home that the skeleton brothers shared.

The first thing Frisk noticed was that on the table near the door into the home there was a rock covered in sprinkles. She thought it was a bit odd but was assured by Papyrus that it was Sans’ pet rock, and that sans were terrible about keeping up on feeding and walking it. The next thing she found was a rather interesting book on the end table by the couch. At first it would seem to be a book on quantum physics but upon opening the book she found that it had a joke book inside which she opened to find a quantum physics book. After flipping farther into the book, she noticed it seemed to continue and was a lot thinner than it should have been.

Upon inspecting the kitchen Frisk was a bit surprised that the sink was taller than she was and when she opened the cupboard underneath it she found a fluffy white dog happily munching on a bone. She giggled to herself as Papyrus got upset with the dog chasing it off. She checked the refrigerator to see what kind of food the skeletons enjoyed and was both surprised and a little disgusted to see half of the refrigerator was full of to go containers of spaghetti and the other half had a single open bag of potato chips. Maybe she could help the two with some cooking lessons or some groceries. Frisk blushed a bit thinking about Sans eating her cooking and got a warm feeling at the idea of the brothers enjoying a meal with her.

For some reason there was a loan sock sitting next to the TV in the living room with a stack of sticky notes on it. After inspecting them it would seam that Papyrus wanted Sans to put the sock in an appropriate place and Sans being a bit of a smart ass kept complying to the notes to the letter without doing as his brother genuinely wanted. This made her giggle to herself and smile at the love she could see the two brothers had for each other.

What would it be like to have her own sibling Frisk mused as a soft smile playing across her face? She had never had any siblings to play with growing up and a part of her wax glad that no other soul had to go through what she had. Though on the other hand she had a small ache wishing for the companionship and understanding that a sibling brings. What would it have been like to have a little brother like Papyrus? who would tease her, and she could tease in turn. What would it have been like to have a sister who she could share her secrets with?

As Frisk looked around the rest of the home, she found a room that had flames coming from under the door that was locked to prevent entrance. She wondered what could be behind a door like that and also if she should worry that the house may be on fire. Papyrus didn’t seem to be concerned by the door at all, so she shrugged it off and moved on with her date. Papyrus pulled out a date book and after reading promptly changed his cloths.

After some conversation back and forth Papyrus informed here that he had a present hidden for her. Frisk didn’t know what to think about this but after some guessing found that he had a plate of spaghetti balanced on his head under his hat. The dish was an interesting one from what she could see. For one it had glitter on it… not normal. For another it seamed to be growing something on it… ugh.

Keeping from embarrassing herself or hurting Papyrus’ feelings was going to be difficult to say the least. Frisk felt that she couldn’t just decline eating something that it was clear Papyrus had made special and clearly took some form of pride in. Although to eat it was definitely going to take a lot of determination. She took a bite of it and as the pasta hit her tongue, she wasn’t sure what to do as she fought not to vomit. The combination of the sharp bits of glitter, the gummy cold texture of the pasta and the overly earthy taste of the fungus growing over the dish mixed with the tomato sauce made it a challenge to do more than have a shocked sickened expression on her face.

Sans was in his room listening to the date as things went along. He told himself that he was keeping an ear out so Frisk couldn’t hurt his brother but that would be a lie. He knew by now that she was a pure a soul as he had ever seen. He knew that she had suffered something in her past, but it hadn’t contaminated her one bit. She was like and a star shining in the darkness pushing back the despair with her smile.

The biggest issue Sans was having with this date was his conflicting emotions. He wanted his brother to be happy, but on the other hand he could feel a pain in his chest where his soul rested at the thought of Frisk being with someone other than him. he knew if his brother and Frisk ended up together then he would still hear her laughter and see her shining smile. Although it hurt that he wouldn’t be the one to bring her joy. Yes, he wanted his brother to have someone special who brought him joy, someone who loved him for the sweet cool guy that he was, but did it have to be her?

In the other room Sans could hear that Frisk was tasting the dish his brother had been saving for his first date. Sans was sure that by now the pasta was completely inedible, but he could tell that she was eating it anyway just to spare Papyrus’ feelings. Why was Sans feeling so jealous over his own brother? Why couldn’t Frisk see him as more than just a friend? Sans curled on his side he chest aching as a few tears slipped from his sockets for what he wished could be.

After Papyrus had decided that he could not love Frisk as much as she seemed to love him he had to “let her down easy” and promised to help her find second best. Frisk giggled a bit to herself remembering the look he had on his face like he was breaking her heart by wanti8ng to be her friend rather than her mate. Papyrus really was just a big, cute cinnamon roll that Frisk couldn’t help but think of as a little brother. Before leaving the house, Frisk had exchanged numbers with him to be sure that she didn’t loose touch with her new friend.

A big part of Frisk wondered what Sans would have thought about her date with his brother. She wanted to know if he would be happy that she was not in a relationship with Papyrus or if he would be upset. She really wanted Sans to like her, but she didn’t know how she could convince him that she was worth his time. After all she knew better than anyone that she wasn’t good enough to find love. She didn’t deserve to be happy, but she could do everything in her power to help the monsters have their happy ending.

Frisk was a bit distracted as she walked from Snowdin into Waterfall. The walk was a gorgeous sight to behold with the luminescent echo flowers dotted about the landscape, the sparkling crystals scattered over the cavern walls and ceiling. Frisk loved the southing sound of the water flowing through the caverns and the gentle sound of her own foot falls on the soft ground as she walked. There was something about it that was so peaceful and just made you want to relax.

Before long Frisk started to feel a Crawling sense of unease creep over her as she walked. It felt like someone or something was watching her, following her every move judging her every action as she slowly made her way though Waterfall stopping to meet new monsters and getting to know them. She wasn’t sure what was making her feel this creeping feeling, but it really unnerved her making her wonder what was going on. This was only the second time in the underground that she felt like someone or something wished her harm of any kind.

In the near distance Frisk could see a patch of tall reeds that stood near the water and she dashed to them to take cover from the eyes she could feel watching her. She needed to get the pounding of her heart under control and settle her breathing so she could focus. She needed to figure out if someone really was following her or if it was in fact just a trick her mind was playing on her.

Moments after hiding safe in the reeds she could just make out the sound of heavy metal clad foot falls approaching her hiding place. It felt like her hearts was firmly lodged in her throat no matter how hard Frisk tried to swallow it down. She could feel her breath catch as her pulse races faster and faster as the sound of thumping feet draw closer and closer. She needed to figure out who it was that was approaching her and if they were friend or foe, so she peeked through the reeds careful not to be seen.

What Frisk could see as she peered through the roods appeared to be a tall warrior clad in dark shining armor. It was like a myth or legend had stepped from the pages of one of her books and was walking towards her with a red plume flowing from the helmet and a silver light shining from behind the eye slits. She froze in place trying to calm her heart and sooth her soul as a cold sweat soaked through her purple and pink sweater sticking her shoulder length hair to her face and neck.

Time seemed to drag on at a snails pace and race ahead faster than the wind all at once as the armored figure drew closer to her hiding place. It was clearly searching for something. Was it searching for her among the reeds? Was she the quarry that it sought? Frisk felt like her soul was on the verge of shattering from fright a the being reached into the patch of reeds she hid in a mere inch from where frisk was to grab hold of and pull out a small lizard like monster that she had not realized was crouched down so close to her.

It took every bit of Frisk’s will to keep from wetting herself then and there as the figure reached towards her with one armored fist. After the monster noticed that the thing, she caught was not the quarry they sought they set the little lizard monster down and walked away deeper into the shadows. Frisk breathed a sigh of relief sure that she would have been dead had the armored monster gotten hold of her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the sharp tone of her phone going off.

When she looked at the screen, she could see that it was Papyrus, so she picked it up to see what he had to say to her. After a brief discussion she found out that the captain of the royal guard Undyne was looking for her to take her soul to break the barrier. Frisk was not sure how one would simply use a soul to break the barrier, but she had no intention of rolling over and letting this Undyne take her soul. She was going to have to find some way to make them realize that it was her intention to bring down the barrier anyway and killing her would not help in that goal.

After Frisk hung up the phone, she saw that the little lizard monster was still standing there looking at her in shock. Looking at them she noticed that they seamed just a bit shorter than her with a stripped shirt on a long tail and oddly no arms. She wasn’t sure what to make of this monster, but they didn’t seam to have any hostility towards her, so she decided to take the opportunity to make a new friend.

“Hey there, my name is Frisk. What’s your name?” Frisk stuck her hand out to the small monster not realizing till after that it may have been rude as they didn’t have any arms to shake her hand with.

“Oh, hey there I’m Monster Kid. Everyone just calls me MK though since it is not as long. I can’t believe Undyne touched me you are so unlucky she was like supper close to touching you too, but she touched me.” Monster Kid just rambled on about how great Undyne was and how they wanted to watch her beet up the bad guys.

Frisk excused herself from Monster Kid and continued her journey through Waterfall knowing that she needed to get to the barrier before Undyne caught up to her again. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to fight Undyne and she knew for sure she didn’t want to hurt her.

After walking for a wile Frisk started to feel the uneasy feeling that Undyne brought with her so she was on guard and contemplated keeping a barrier shield up as she walked. She dismissed the idea and just kept her eyes open looking for any threats coming her way. As the sense of disquiet got stronger, she started to see teal flashes streak past her as she was walking along the wooden paths that kept her from having to walk directly in the waters around waterfall. After seeing a few more projectiles go past one of them managed to clip her shoulder drawing her into a fight with the armored captain of the royal guard. Great just what Frisk needed, a death battle with a crazy monster who thought they knew best how to get monsters to the surface.

Once in the fight Frisk was hard pressed to dodge the spears coming at her. She now realized that Undyne used her magic to form spears to pin down and impale her foes. It was not an easy thing but after a bit of dodging Frisk was able to break away from the fight and keep running on. It took most of her concentration to just keep from being hit again by another one of the magical spears and keep making her way forward hopefully getting closer to the barrier.

After several encounters with Undyne and a hell of a lot of dogging Frisk found another patch of reeds that would make a good spot to hide. She needed to catch her breath and make sure that she didn’t have any serious wounds. The water could be heard as she kept her breathing as even as possible to keep Undyne from finding her. How the literal fuck was she supposed to convince this crazy monster to back off and let her do what she had to in order to save them all?

In time Undyne became tired of waiting for Frisk to give up and Frisk just became more and more determined. As Frisk came to a cave, she found a save point and used it to make sure her HP was full and that if she lost to Undyne she could try again without having to make such a long walk again. Once she had saved, she stepped forward and lightning flashed, thunder boomed and Undyne was revealed standing over the mouth of the cave ready to end the fight and capture Frisk once and for all.

Well, it was now or never Frisk thought to herself time to show what I can do let’s just hope I don’t have to load. As they entered the fight Undyne changed Frisk’s soul green… really so now she couldn’t even really move she could only use the shield lance thing that Undyne had given her to block the attacks flying towards her. Over and over the attacks from Undyne came at Frisk and over and over she blocked them well most of them. There was a few that got through and after her first try Frisk realized she needed to get faster if she ever really had to fight. She knew that knowing magic and knowing how to fight did not equate the same thing, so why had she thought she could hold her own against a battle-hardened warrior like Undyne.

Frisk found that she had to load no less than three times to get the hang of Undyne’s attack patterns. It took her longer than she would like to admit that the best course of action what for her to block the attacks and once her soul was no longer green to flee and run for the hills. The pattern because almost second nature after a while, block, block, block flee and then run as fast and far as she could. She could feel the air getting warmer the humidity causing her cloths to stick to her and her hair to hand limp and damp to her skin.

There was a light just through the tunnel and she could see a reader board announcing that she was coming up to Hotlands. Well, at least she made it to a new area so that was something. Frisk noticed Sans was asleep at yet another sentry station, really how many did the guy have to keep up with? poor guy needed more sleep from the looks of it. Oh, look Undyne seems to be slowing down maybe there is an end to this in sight Frisk thought to herself. Well at least I’ve only died four times in my life now including that one before I came to the underground.

As Frisk crossed a short bridge, she noticed Undyne had started to collapse. She stopped and watched as heavily armored monster slowly slumped down face first into the dirt the helmet falling from their head. Well not what I had wanted but at least Undyne isn’t chasing me now Frisk thought. She noticed that there was a water cooler near where she stood and upon inspection noticed Undyne was some kind of fish monster. No wonder why it was harder to survive in Waterfall where there is water everywhere.

Unable to leave a monster or anyone to suffer Frisk took a cup of water from the cooler and walked over to Undyne and poured the water over the fish monster to help revive her. Almost as soon as the water touched Undyne she shot to her feet ready for a fight but upon realizing that Frisk did not intend to fight her she slinked away to get away from the heat that was Hotlands. Frisk stood there just revealed that she wasn’t having to fight the fish monster anymore but extremely tired from the run through waterfall.


	4. A Rocky Friendship and a Budding Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to change in the underground and Frisk and Sans can't hide what has started to bloom between them any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't planning on posting the chapters this fast but the fact that people have started to respond has me inspired. thank you so much to everyone who has read so far I will continue to post as I get more written also I have a few more stories that I have started to work on when I need to breath from this one.

**_ Chapter 4 _ **

**_ A Rocky Friendship and a Budding Romance _ **

**__ **

Sans was Jolted awake by the commotion of Frisk and Undyne running past his sentry station in Hotlands. What the hell was going on here? Why was that damn fish chasing the human through Waterfall and since when did Undyne go around in full armor anyway?

Maybe he shouldn’t have spent so long feeling sorry for himself cause he had a feeling now that he may have messed something up big time when he realized that his “nap” had stretched longer than he thought. Seems the human had to load a few times while he wasn’t paying attention well fuck that wasn’t good. If he had any chance before it was probably down to negative numbers at this point… nothing for it but to press on and see if he could keep her safe.

A quick shortcut latter and Sans was in the lab with Alphys watching the play back of the cameras that his friend had all over the underground. He knew that it wouldn’t show the loads, but he could at least get an idea of what he missed by watching them.

“so, al what do you think of the human?” Sans tried to sound casual as he asked his long-time friend for her opinion. He didn’t want to give her any fuel for her passion of pairing off monsters into relationships though he did want to know if Alphys had any worries about Frisk.

“T-they s-seem to b-be r-really nice to e-everyone. I-I wonder w-what they w-will think o-of my l-lab?” Alphys had always had a bit of a stutter but it got worse when she was excited or nervous.

“yeah, frisk is a good kid did you see even after undyne attacked her and chased her that she still gave her water?” Sans didn’t realize the tone in his voice and look on his face with the slight blue blush gave Alphys all the shipping fuel she would ever need to try and push the two of them together.

Alphys had to find some way to set up her friend with the human, but how was she going to do that? She knew Sans because they had been friends for years, but she only knew what she had seen on the video feeds about Frisk. So, what is it that she knew so far? Frisk was kind she always seemed to find the right thing to say or do for the monsters to like her. She didn’t give up against tough odds that was for sure after watching Undyne chase her through Waterfall.

What else was there that Alphys wasn’t thinking of? Oh, she liked to laugh and actually really seemed to like Sans’ jokes. There had to be something she could use to get the two together. Maybe if she had Frisk go to one of Sans’ shows at Mettaton’s hotel… with backstage passes…no that wouldn’t work. How was she going to get Frisk to notice Sans?

Frisk walked into the room where Alphys was just watching her on the monitor. Alphys was still trying to think of ways to get Frisk to notice Sans and didn’t notice that she was standing right behind her. There was also Alphys plan to get Frisk to be her friend with Mettaton’s help that would kick off shortly after the human arrived at the lab.

“Hey, I’m Frisk what is your name?” Frisk said not far from Alphys wile she looked up at the screen with her own face on it. It was kind of strange to see herself on camera, but she didn’t know why the yellow lizard monster had her on camera, maybe it was a security thing.

Alphys jumped like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “I-I’m A-Alphys, I-I’m the r-royal s-scientist.” Her stutter seamed to be far worse than what it normally was as her eyes shifted between Frisk and the monitor behind her.

“Nice to Meet you Alphys, I really love science myself I’ve studied most branches from astrology to zoology and everything in between.” Frisk offered with a sweet smile and wondered if her new friend would figure out the little joke she had left in that simple sentence.

“O-oh I g-get it A t-to Z” Alphys chuckled realizing one thing that Sans and Frisk might just have in common well actually two things, a love of science as well as a sense of humor. “Y-you should t-tell that o-one to S-sans, h-he would g-get a k-kick out o-of it.” She smiled at Frisk using this opening to see what Frisk might think of the idea.

“Yeah, I bet he would appreciate that one.” Frisk had a soft smile on her face as her mind brought up an image of Sans just laughing at her silly little joke and a blush slowly spread across her cheeks.

Could Frisk already like Sans? Is that why she was blushing all of a sudden? Alphys nearly squealed realizing that might just be the case, but she had to be sure. Time to test the waters so to speak and see if Frisk will admit to anything.

“S-so F-frisk is t-there anyone y-you like d-down here?” Alphys smiled as she asked watching Frisks face with the keen observation of the scientist that she was.

“W-why d-do you a-ask that?” Frisk was stuttering almost as bad as Alphys and the slight blush from earlier was getting darker quickly.

“N-nothing j-just c-curious r-really.” Alphys said a knowing smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes that said she knew more than she was letting on. “M-might know a m-monster w-with a b-bit of a c-crush i-is all.”

“Who please Alphys tell me. We are friends, right? please don’t keep me in that dark about who likes me.” Frisk didn’t know what to expect but since Alphys had brought up Sans she could only hope that he might feel something more towards her.

“W-well I-I d-don’t w-want to b-betray m-my f-friend but I-I n-noticed S-sans seemed f-flustered when w-we t-talked about y-you.” Alphys said it as though she wasn’t sure if Sans liked Frisk or not but left enough there to put it in Frisk’s head.

“R-really?” Was all that Frisk managed to get out as her head spun thinking of the cute skeleton that was rapidly taking up more and more of her mind. She really did hope that he liked her. She wondered what it would feel like for him to kiss her, for him to run his phalanges through her hair, or for him to touch her skin. There was a bright red blush growing across her face as Frisk allowed her mind to wander.

Oh boy yeah, she definitely has a thing for Sans was the first thing that came to Alphys mind seeing her reactions. Now how to use this to get them together first off and second how to use it to make Frisk like me enough to be my friend? Alphys didn’t realize that Frisk already considered her to be a friend.

“Y-yeah F-frisk S-sans n-never g-gets f-flustered and w-when it c-came t-to you h-he c-couldn’t s-stop t-the b-blush.” Alphys was having way too much fun trying to get her friend and Frisk together she didn’t realize that her other plan with Mettaton was about to start and she hadn’t even warned Frisk about the robot on the loose.

Frisk started as she heard a pounding sound coming closer to where Alphys and her where talking. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she had a bad feeling about it. She looked over to Alphys who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming care. Well shit that isn’t a good sign.

Crap, crap, crap was all Alphys could think as she heard Mettaton get closer and closer. She hadn’t warned Frisk about her creation and now she didn’t really have the time unless she could slow Mettaton down somehow. She shot off a quick text to him to get him to slow down a bit, so she had a chance to prepare Frisk for what was coming.

“T-that is m-my g-greatest invention a r-robot t-that is p-programed f-for d-defense. I-it w-was S-supposed to p-protect m-monsters f-from h-humans b-but a-after m-meeting y-you I-I t-think that it i-is o-overkill. I-I s-should n-never h-have p-programed i-it to a-attack h-humans.” Alphys said genuinely distraught over the idea of Mettaton hurting her new friend.

“So that thing is a machine programed to hurt humans?” Frisk asked to clarify what Alphys was saying before she decided what to do.

“Y-yes y-you n-need t-to h-hide.” Alphys tried to push Frisk from the room to try and hide her somewhere safer.

“No Alphys I’m not going to hide. I need to stop that thing and see if you can fix the programing and if you can’t then I will need to do it for you.” Frisk wasn’t as good with machines as she was other sciences, but she should be able to handle one tin can.

Alphys was in full panic mode and didn’t even notice she was right in front of the wall that Mettaton would be crashing through till it was too late, and she had been knocked over. Mettaton grabbed hold of Frisk and it was the strangest thing as the robot proceeded to host a series of TV shows. All of the shows had Frisk functioning as a special guest star and each one was more stupid than the last. From the first one being stupid questions to the second segment which was a cooking show of sorts. And finally, a news program where literally everything was a bomb all of which she needed to disarm.

Frisk didn’t think you could program a robot to be so full of themselves. After a bit she found out what was going on as Mettaton got her alone in a room away from Alphys meddling and found out that in reality Mettaton had been a ghost type monster who had requested Alphys make him a body. This shocked Frisk a bit, but she had seen stranger things so why not a literal ghost in a shell?

As Frisk worked her way to the Mettaton Resort Hotel she passed through different parts of Hotlands. She ran into a lot of new friends along the way taking her time to get to know each of the new monsters that she met along the way. There really was a wide range of monsters that could be found in the underground and it made her smile to see such a diverse group of monsters.

It was impossible for frisk to stop the blush that spread across her face as she saw Sans at a hotdog stand on her way up to Mettaton’s lair. She was so nervous knowing that he at least liked her a little bit. She kept flirting with him not sure if he was even getting that she liked him too. She got so distracted that she kept asking for more hotdogs even after he started giving her a hotcat and once she was out of space to hold more, he started to stack them on her head.

Sans did not know what was going on but he couldn’t help his own blush watching Frisk as she kept talking to him at his hotdog stand. He could see that she was blushing herself and a small part of him hoped that maybe she might like him too. But there was no way a beautiful angel like her could even consider a bag of bones like him to be worth her time. He couldn’t help the smile that came across his face as she kept asking for more hotdogs and he just kept stacking them on her head. She really was a funny one and he loved her… it he couldn’t let himself fall in love with her he couldn’t afford to wile he was still stuck underground at least.

Frisk had to get to the barrier and fast. Maybe if she managed to do what she said she would do and free the monsters Sans might see her as more than the bumbling kid that he called her. Once she had that thought she was determined to make it past Mettaton and to the king. She had to talk sense into him so he would let her bring the barrier down without this silly business of taking her soul.

He stood in front of the hotel waiting for her to come up from Hotlands. He had to talk her out of facing the king somehow. If she fought the king one or both of them would end up dead and Sans couldn’t stand the idea of Frisk with her body broken her soul in the kings grasp… he had to convince her to not face Asgore. Sans was in a near panic when he saw Frisk come from Hotlands, and he had to take a few deep breaths to get himself under control before he did or said something stupid.

“hey kiddo good to see you are safe. was wondering if you would let me treat you to a dinner at the resort.” Sans let his smile widen as he realized this almost sounded like a date. He couldn’t help the blue blush from spreading across his cheek bones. 

“Yeah, that sounds great Sans I would love to.” Frisk practically glowed as she blushed seeing the blue on Sans face, she realized that was his way of blushing, so it made her own blush worse. She couldn’t help but think that his blush made him one of the most stunning sights she had seen in her life.

“okay Kiddo take my hand and follow me I know a shortcut.” Sans gently held Frisks hand in his own loving the feel of her skin against his palm. Sweet stars why did she affect him so much, it was almost like there was some force outside of him drawing him to her like a mother to a flame. He could only hope that he would not be burned because of it.

Frisk smiled at Sans her heart drumming inside her chest as he teleported them into the restaurant. She was touched when he pulled out the chair for her to sit on like a proper gentleman. She loved the way that he made her feel, and she couldn’t help the feeling of wanting more of him. Wanting to see him smile more wanting to hear more of his jokes wanting to know what it would feel like to have his arms around her. It was like she was pulled to him like they were opposing magnetic poles being drawn together.

It didn’t feel right to dash the smile from Frisks face, but Sans had to warn her. He couldn’t let her blindly go into the lion’s den well goats den as it were. It took almost more than he had just to speak what he needed to say to warn her if he had not promised to protect her, she would have been dead where he stood. It made his soul ache to say because after getting to know her he couldn’t help but want to protect her from all harm.

“So… you… are being… forced to protect me because of a promise?” Frisk had to understand what he was saying. It hurt that he might not like her like she thought he did. It didn’t matter though she needed to know where he stood.

‘well… originally… kind of… but as I got to know you to see the radiance of your soul and the kindness in your heart… I can’t help but want to keep you safe… I know I shouldn’t… that a radiant angel like yourself could never like a bag of bones like me… at least not as more than a… friend… a buddy… a pal…” Sans rambled and tailed off in a start and stop fashion like he was fighting himself. Frisk wasn’t sure if he was fighting to get the words out or to try and keep them back.

“Sans… please… don’t hide how you feel from me. If you like me as a friend, I’m fine with that… if you maybe… like me as more… I would like that too.” Frisk had to keep her eyes on her hands resting on the table as she braced herself for the worst.

The words didn’t register in his mind at first. Sans couldn’t believe that she said she would like to be more with him. how? Why? What joke what fate pulling on him to offer him everything he never knew he wanted or needed. He looked at her hands on the table and reached out with his own hands and gently took her hands in his grasp letting his thumbs trace small circles over the skin of the back of her hands. Had he ever felt something so soft yet so simple? How could she have ever thought he would be able to resist falling in love with her?

“frisk… are you sure? I don’t think my soul could take it if… no I don’t think it can take being away from you much longer.” Sans raised one of her hands to his teeth placing a gentle kiss to the soft tender flesh on the inside of her wrist. His eye lights almost blazed with the force of the emotions he was barely keeping in check.

“Sans… I… I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. I cant help how you make me feel. When you laugh with me or when I get to see a true smile on your face not just the mask you hide behind my heart feels like it is about to explode from my chest. The way my body feels from just the simple gentle touch of your hand… my pulse races and my mind runs wild with all the things that I’ve only just started to dream about only with you.

“please frisk I… I cant loose you now please don’t face the king it would shatter my soul if I lost you even if the barrier were gone if you aren’t by my side on the surface, I don’t want it.” Frisk could hear the pleading tone in his voice and could see the pain in his eye lights, but she knew she had to break the barrier, she knew that she could save them all.

“Do you trust me? Sans I need you to trust me on this with all your soul because I can promise you that even if I do die, I will come back to you. I don’t intend to die, and I know the spells to bring the barrier down but if worse comes to worse I wont die.” Frisk was trying to tell Sans without telling him outright about her powers. She didn’t want him to fear her like so many in the past feared red souls.

“please frisk don’t break my soul. I know it’s soon, but I can’t help that I love you.” Sans lifted Frisk’s hand to his teeth again kissing it gently. After he placed the kiss on her hand, he released her hands and stood getting ready to leave.

“I love you too Sans. More than my words can ever express.” Frisk could feel a tear rolling down her cheek as she watched him walk out the door. She took a deep breath and stood heading out to get ready to face Mettaton again to gain access to the king and the barrier.

It wasn’t long till Frisk was ready to work her way towards the elevator to the castle of New Home. She had collected healing items in her phone, and she had used the closest save point. She knew that she was coming closer to the end of her time in the underground. Part of her was happy because of all the friends that she had met along the way, another part was sad that it was coming to a close. She had to be strong and finish her mission. Then she could start her new life and help the monsters start their new life as well.

After wandering through the halls of the upper floors she had ran into several monsters that had been sent to kill her and take her soul. Not one came close to succeeding because she was able to make friends with them as she had done with every monster she had met. She was ready to face Mettaton she just hoped that it would go as well as she hoped.

Once she got to the room that Mettaton was in she was ready for what was to come or so she thought. She wasn’t ready to hear that Alphys had set her up, to hear that she had planned the attacks from Mettaton to convincer Frisk that she needed to be friends with Alphys. It hurt that she had thought Alphys was a friend already and she had pulled this to try and manufacture a reason for Frisk to like her. How could the lizard monster believe that Frisk needed this manufactured scenario to like her?

Mettaton also had another bomb to drop on Frisk letting her know that he was planning to use her soul to break the barrier so he could go to the surface. He wanted fortune and fame, he wanted to be loved by millions.

It didn’t take Frisk long to realize that all Mettaton wanted was to have fans that love him for who he is. She decided to do what she could to help him realize that even if the surface has more people nothing could replace the fans that he has amongst the monsters. She worked hard to do whatever she could to help raise the ratings for Mettaton’s show and show him how much the monsters really did care about him.

As the segment went on, they got call ins from monsters throughout the underground. Each on showed Mettaton love and showed him how much he would be missed by the monsters who had come to rely on him to entertain them. It was really a touching thing to watch and be a part of and left Frisk beaming with pride as tears fell from her eyes watching Mettaton realize that he had the greatest treasure he could want right here in the underground.

Once the fight was over Frisk felt exhausted, it felt like she hadn’t slept in forever. Alphys apologized for her mistake feeling that she needed to manufacture a friendship with Frisk. Mettaton offered to make up to Frisk for his own mistakes in trying to raise his ratings. All Frisk wanted was to find Sans and take a nap, maybe curled up in his arms. She knew she needed to talk to the kind still, she knew that she needed to break the barrier as well. But right now, all she wanted was a nap in the arms of her skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far. I've already started working on the next chapter and I'm debating between making this one a very long one or turning it into a series.


	5. Errands to Run No Rest for the Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff to get done and all Frisk wants is a nice nap with her favorite skeleton. Too bad for her she can't seem to say no to any of her new friends requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter took me a little longer than I was wanting. I had planed to have it up earlier in the day than this but it is done now. hoping to have the next chapter up before I go to bed for the night.

**_ Chapter 5 _ **

**_ Errands to Run No Rest for the Determined _ **

Frisk wasn’t sure where she would be able to find Sans, but she needed to find him. so instead of going up the elevator to New Home and facing the king she went back down to the hotel and went down to a spot she had found before she made the trip up all of the elevators. She knew that there was a little spot that one could find a monster called the River Person. She didn’t know a lot about them other than they spoke in riddles and that they could take her from area to area in the underground.

The ride from Hotlands to Snowdin was faster than she was expecting but she wasn’t going to complain about it. When the boat stopped next to the bank of the river Frisk got out of the boat and walked into Snowdin and headed to where Sans and Papyrus lived. What she was not expecting was to find Undyne standing with Papyrus outside of the house. Well, this could be a good thing, or it could be a bad thing, she wasn’t sure which way things would turn out though.

“Hey Papy, have you seen your brother anywhere?” Frisk asked figuring it was betting to just find Sans and figure out the situation with Undyne later.

“SORRY HUMAN I HAVEN’T SEEN HIM SINCE HE FOLLOWED YOU THROUGH WATERFALL!” Papyrus informed her. She didn’t realize that he had followed her around the underground but knowing now how he felt about her she found it sweet that he was keeping an eye out for her.

“Hey Punk, you might be able to find him in the judgment hall. It’s this big room that is before you reach the kings throne room.” Undyne offered. Frisk smiled at her surprised the fish monster had offered her something worthwhile.

“Thank you Undyne. I know we haven’t had the best of starts between the two of us, but I would like to be your friend.” Frisk was trying to be nice, but she didn’t know how to handle the Captain. Come to think of it why was she here with Papyrus anyway?

“Hey punk I know that Paps here says I shouldn’t be trying to take you in cause you plan on taking the barrier down anyway… but I got no idea why he wouldn’t just take you in to get the rew…” Undyne was interrupted by an exasperated noise coming from Papyrus.

“CAPTAIN YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD BE NICER TO THE HUMAN! THEY ARE HERE TO HELP US AND YOU CAN’T EVEN MANAGE TO BE THEIR FRIEND! WHAT DOSE THAT SAY ABOUT YOU?!?” Papyrus laid it on thick, but Frisk got what he was doing, he wanted his friends to get along, so he didn’t feel torn between two sides of a fight.

“Is that so Paps you know what bring her to my house and you will see me, and the human will be BESTIES in no time.” Undyne boasted thumping her fist against her chest as she turned heel and ran off towards Waterfall at full speed.

Well, that was not what Frisk had been expecting honestly but if it got the fish monster to stop treating her like an enemy what did it matter in the end. Before she could do more than ponder what Undyne had in mind Frisk was scooped up by an over excited Papyrus who then dashed off to Waterfall to a house shaped like a giant fish from legends past.

“PLEASE HUMAN I WANT YOU AND UNDYNE TO BE FRIENDS! I Don’t Like When My Friends Don’t Get Along.” Frisk was shocked as the fire in Papyrus” voice dropped bringing his tone to less of a yell and closer to a normal tone with just a bit more volume.

“It will be ok Papy I know that you want us to get along. I have no intention of doing anything that will stop that from being the case. I just hope she decides to play nice too.” Frisk sighed a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She really was getting tired, but this needed to be done.

Papyrus smiled and led the two of them into Undyne’s home. Frisk didn’t know what to expect from the fish monster, but she was determined to make Undyne her friend. What she had not anticipated was for Papyrus to jump out the window to leave the two girls to get to know each other. Well, this was going to be interesting. Frisk could only hope she would survive her play date with the Captain.

“So, what we going to do Undyne? Should be play a board game or maybe we can tell each other secrets that no one else knows about us?” Frisk tried to break the silence that had descended between them wanting things to work out for the best.

“You know punk I don’t know what is with the sweet act that you seem to put on for everyone. Hell, I don’t know why no one seems to realize how fake you are with it. No one and I mean no one could be so nice to everyone all the time. No one could like everyone all the time.” Undyne was ranting when Frisk realized why Undyne was having trouble connecting with her. The fish monster was not the type to pull her punches, she talked straight and to hell with it if someone got their feelings hurt.

“You know what Undyne I don’t know what kind of fucking idea you have about me, but I don’t fucking care if you like me or not I am who I am and I’m not about to change the fact that I actually give a damn about the monsters.” Frisk let herself go a bit with the words she chose. Normally she would not have cussed so much but for this she had a feeling that the blunt language might just get through to Undyne where other attempts had failed.

Undyne stood there her one good eye locked to Frisk as she heard each expletive drop from her lips in that honey sweet tone that to that point had done nothing but aggravate Undyne. How could such a sugary tone sound so honest so blunt with just a change of the words used? Undyne was not sure how but in that moment, she decided that she was going to do what she could be friends with Frisk.

“Okay punk… sorry I have been a terrible host let me get you something to drink. What would you like?” Undyne shifted to move towards the kitchen to get a drink for her new friend. Frisk moved to follow when a cyan spear stabbed right in front of her stopping her in her tracks. Well, that was a bit more aggressive than she hoped but if the fish monster wanted her to stay where she was, she may as well.

“What all do you have to offer Undyne?” Frisk smiled like this was completely normal as Undyne lined up the options that she had to offer for frisk to drink. From what Frisk could see there was tea, coffee, juice, and ketchup. Well since Undyne was friends with Papyrus it made sense that she would have something Sans mi8ght like there, but she hadn’t seen him straight up drink the stuff yet though he did like it.

Something told Frisk choosing the ketchup might be funny but not worth the headache at this point. The left the juice, coffee, and tea for her to choose from. It took her a moment, but she noticed something interesting about the tea, appeared to be made from the golden flowers that she had seen when she had arrived here. That decided it for her, and Frisk used the spear to point to make her request for the tea.

“Good choice you know it’s kind of strange you chose that tea. It is Asgore’s favorite. Golden flower tea, you kind of remind me a little of him. you are a lot smaller than him, but he is just a big softy who I don’t think could hurt a fly.” Undyne looked off into the distance thinking about the past.

After spending time talking with Undyne and getting to know her better Frisk came to realize that the fish monster was a loyal friend and kind in her own way. She was a strong female who refused to rely on others for what she could do herself and she had an extraordinarily strong sense of justice and what was and was not right. it was also very obvious that Undyne approached life with a fire and passion that Frisk had not really seen before though it was a rather refreshing thing and kind of infectious.

At some point during their visit Undyne realized that Papyrus running off caused him to miss the cooking lesson Undyne had been intending to give him. Frisk not realizing what she could be getting into offered to go get him and instead of letting her run off to get him Undyne decided to give Frisk the lesson she had intended for Papyrus. Frisk would never forget that day and the poor house would never be the same as some how the two girls managed to catch the building on fire between the passion that Undyne showed and the determination that Frisk put into play.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that but damn if it wasn’t fun.” Undyne slapped Frisk on the back still worked up from the lesson. “You know punk you ain’t half bad. Hey, do you think you might be able to help me with something?” Undyne blushed cluing Frisk in that something was up.

“Erm… sure as long as it isn’t rebuilding your kitchen… I’m a bit more brain and a bit less brawn ha-ha.” Frisk smiled up at Undyne hoping it was something that she could take care of for her new friend even though she was still tired.

“Okay punk… so… don’t go saying anything stupid but… you see I’ve got me a soft spot for a certain lizard we both know.” By the time Undyne managed to get the words out there was a dark flush from the roots of her red hair to her neck.

“Oh... OH MY. Really? So what can I do to help get the two of your together?” Frisk was bouncing up and down her fatigue forgotten as she was thrilled that her two friends had this chance.

“Calm down punk it’s simple I… wrote her a letter. All I need you to do it take it to her lab and slip it under the door for her to find.” It seamed Undyne was having a slightly easier time talking about it now that she was more on the action side of her confession than the emotional side.

“Okay no problem.” Frisk held her hand out to take the envelop from Undyne ready to run off to Hotlands and deliver it.

Undyne handed over the letter meeting Frisk’s eyes with her one good one with an intensity that said “You better not fuck this up punk” without her having to. “I’m trusting you punk.” Was the only thing that Undyne said as she released Frisks hand letting her leave to take the letter to Alphys.

Frisk was practically dancing as she walked the path to the lab humming to herself. Today was a good day, she had found out that Sans liked her as more than a friend and she was helping her friends Undyne and Alphys to find love with each other. Once she was done delivering the letter, she planed to head to the judgment hall that Undyne had told her about to see if she could find Sans and see if he would like to take a nap with her so she would be fresh and ready to meet the king.

For some reason plans never go the way that Frisk would like them to go. Frisk had knocked on the door to the lab to get Alphys attention and slipped the letter under the door. What she heard from the other side was what sounded like an internal debate about not answering the door when Alphys noticed the letter slipped under the door. From there things snowballed completely out of control.

That is how Frisk found herself sitting at the dump at a table covered in a white tablecloth with Alphys sitting across from her in a black dress with white polka dots. Frisk would rather be cuddled up taking a nice nap with her skeleton but sadly Alphys had yanked open the lab door before Frisk had left and upon finding her standing there Alphys had assumed that the letter, which was not signed by Undyne, had come from Frisk. Since Frisk didn’t want to hurt her friend’s feelings, she agreed to go on a date with Alphys and attempt to get her to realize that Undyne was the one that liked her not Frisk.

After some time and conversation Frisk was starting to feel really tired again but she tried to stay focused. She had asked Alphys what her thoughts about Undyne happened to be and was rewarded with finding out that in Alphys perfect world it would have been the fish monster sitting where Frisk herself was. From this Frisk knew that all she needed to do was to get the two together.

Frisk had a plan forming in her tiered brain but she was going to need some help since she didn’t have Undyne’s number she needed Papyrus’ help with this so she shot off a quick text to her skeleton friend letting him know that she needed him to get Undyne to the dump as soon as possible. As she waited for her plan to take hold Frisk realized an issue that Alphys was having, she felt like she didn’t deserve to be happy. That resonated with Frisk in a big way after everything that had been done and said to her in the past, how it had been drilled into her brain that she would never be worth the love of another.

With tears sparkling in her eyes Frisk spoke from the heart and tried to teach Alphys the lesson that she herself was starting to learn. It wasn’t an easy truth to take and it wouldn’t be something that either one of them could just learn and apply overnight.

“Alphys my friend our worth dose not come from others; it is not something that can be measured like results in the lab. We may make mistakes we may stumble and fall but as long as we get up dust ourselves off and keep trying then the people that we need in our lives will respect us and will find the worth that we ourselves are blind to.” Frisk spoke from her soul.

“O-oh m-my F-frisk that was s-so b-beautiful. D-do y-you really b-believe t-that?” Alphys was on the verge of tears thinking about the words her friend had just said and hoping that maybe Undyne could see the worth that Frisk said was there.

“If you had asked me if I believed it before coming down here to the underground before meeting all of you, I would be lying if I said I did. However, after coming here after meeting all of you I believe it with all my soul.” Frisk smiled softly thinking to herself that the one who had started to show her that there really was more to her than she thought there had been was the skeleton she wanted to go find right now.

It was about then that Undyne showed up and saved the situation and swept Alphys off her feet both literally and figuratively. Frisk was happy for the two of them and was ready to be done with the day when Papyrus showed up. Frisk was starting to wish she knew how to shortcut like Sans could cause all the running around was starting to make her feel like she had never rested in her life.

“Hey Papy, how you doing? What can I help you with?” May as well do what she could to help him after all he was already like a little brother to her.

“Oh, Nothing Much I Just Was Wondering If You Ever Found Sans.” Papyrus seamed to be getting better at controlling his volume around her. Frisk was happy for this because she was not sure how long she could handle all the yelling.

“Not yet Papy was just getting ready to go see if I could find him. Undyne said that he might be at the judgment hall and it was on the way to the throne room.” Frisk wasn’t sure exactly where it was but she was determined to find Sans so she may as well search.

Papyrus smiled at her and nodded not saying another word as he left. Frisk sighed and started on her way towards the castle again. She was starting to wonder if this day would ever end if she was ever going to get to have that nap.

_I really hope Sans is there when I get there. I hope that he is willing to take a break with me again. What will it be like to be held by him as we drift off for that nap?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone that has been reading my story. and the kudos have been inspiring me to stay determined. Every time that I look and see that more people have shown interest makes my heart happy. so just a big thank you to all of you.


	6. The Walls Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans get to know each other on a much deeper level.

**_ Chapter 6 _ **

**_ The Walls Come Down _ **

**__ **

Sans had been kind of avoiding Frisk not because he wanted to be away from her but because he was afraid of what he might do if he were alone with her for any length of time. It was still a wonder to him that she had any interest in him beyond being his friend. It was a struggle for him to keep from making a fool of himself when she was around.

The room looked like it was coated in gold as the light filtered through the tall stained-glass windows. Frisk could hear birds chirping and feel the warm sunlight filtering through the windows. The sound of her feet striking the tiled floor echoed from the pillars as she walked forward hoping she would find her skeleton here. She really wanted to have some time alone with him be it to just curl up together and take a nap or to sit and… talk… for a while. Frisk couldn’t like to herself she knew that there was something in her that wanted something she couldn’t really put a name to just yet.

If felt like he couldn’t breath as he saw her walking through the judgment hall. He could see the sunlight from the windows dancing across her hair her eyes searched as she walked. He wasn’t sure what he should do in this situation he knew that they hadn’t cemented more than that they both had feelings for each other. What he didn’t know was how he was supposed to do his job as the Judge when the one coming to be judged was the one being that had managed to melt his heart and capture his soul.

“Sans! There you are I was wanting to see you. You have no idea the craziness I’ve been wrapped up in the middle of today. All I want right now it to get a bite to eat and… curl up… with you by my side.” Frisk gushed her face getting redder and redder as her voice betrayed there was more the wanted to say but wasn’t sure how to ask for what she was wanting.

“heheh you know what starshine I like the sound of that. Want to take a shortcut to grillby’s and get a bite then we can figure out what to do for a bit?” Sans was happy that she had suggested food first, that would give him some time to come up with a way to keep him from making a fool of himself.

Sans reached his hand out to Frisk waiting for her to slip her fingers into his grasp. She didn’t hesitate for even an instant as she intertwined her fingers with his phalanges and gave a small squeeze to let him know that she was ready for the shortcut. A small chuckle escaped Sans as he couldn’t help the bubble of excitement that surfaced at the excitement that he could see on her face. He was so boned, there was no way that he could deny her anything she asked of him when she smiled up at him with that sweet smile of hers her gold flecked green eyes shining with love.

The thrum of her heart in her chest had a gentle blush spreading across Frisk’s cheeks her thumb gently rubbing the bones of Sans’ hand as she gave a gentle squeeze to let him know she was ready. The next thing she knew they had landed just outside the front door of Grillby’s bar. Frisk could feel the chill from the breeze in Snowdin on her heated cheeks and hear the crunch of the snow under her feet. She wasn’t sure how Sans did his shortcuts, but she did know that it saved a lot of time getting from place to place. A part of her wondered if he had ever tried to shortcut past the barrier but that was a thought for another time.

The door swung open easily as Sans pushed it to allow Frisk to enter first as he followed. This time was a bit different than the first time the two had sat down to a meal here, for one Sans could feel a bit of jealousy bloom in his soul when he could sense the other monsters looking at Frisk. He hadn’t claimed her as his mate yet, but his magic and his instincts knew it was only a mater of time even as his logical mind fought the urges. The second thing that was different was the look that Grillby gave as Sans gently placed his hand in the curve of Frisk’s back to guide her to the bar top.

The look Frisk could see on Grillby’s face was priceless to her, she could somehow tell from the set of his features that he was shocked to see her and Sans together in the bar again but also pleased for his friend. She waved Grillby over to her and Sans once they where seated, her knee gently brushing against Sans’ leg and her elbow gently nudging Sans’ arm.

“Hey Grillby hope you are having a good day.” Frisk smiled up at the fire monster. “So, you think I could get one of those great burgers like the one I had last time… please remember the extra ketchup too if you would.” She blushed as she saw the look on Grillby’s face, it was as if he was raising his eyebrows as his gaze shifted between her and Sans like he thought he was being pranked.

Sans held up his hands as if in surrender. “ain’t got nothing to do with me grillbs though if you wouldn’t mind, I would like the same thing.” He couldn’t help the smile on his face thinking about the over abundance of ketchup that had ended up on Frisks food last time or the fact that she had eaten every bite and licked the ketchup from her fingers.

It was adorable to watch as Sans blushed clearly remembering the last time they had eaten here and how she had used the ketchup as an excuse to flirt with him. Frisk giggled to herself thinking about the look on his face as she had licked the ketchup from her fingers moaning suggestively. If she had to do it all over again. She may have been a bit more bold about it but in the end, it had led to her sitting here now with Sans on what she would call an actual date.

The fire monster nodded and left the two love birds sitting there alone. Frisk reached her hand out to Sans hoping he would hold hands with her. He face flamed with a bright blush. “So, Sans I was wondering after we eat if you… might… want to take a nap with me? I could really use a rest before I meet the king and I can’t think of anything nicer than the idea of falling asleep in your arms. Well other than waking up to your smile.”

The bright blue that spread over Sans cheek bones was like the charry on top for Frisk. She could tell he was a bit flustered by her flirt, but she really did want to snuggle up to him for a nice nap… well she wanted more than that but that could wait if it had to. “starshine you are dangerous to my health. Never thought I would hear something so… suggestive come from you.” His voice was almost an octave lower than normal and it made Frisks knees go a bit weak. If she hadn’t been sitting, she might have fallen.

“Hehe if I hadn’t been sitting, I would have just fallen for you again.” Frisk couldn’t help flirting with this skeleton. It just made her heart warm to watch him blush and sputter as she laid it on thick.

He could not let that slide, Sans had to start playing dirty because it was not right that she could fluster him with a few words, and she sat there looking so sweet and tempting. She looked like a cherry he wanted to pluck and savor the sweetness of. He leaned in getting his face right next to Frisks ear and in a low seductive tone just above a whisper he spoke. “I’ll catch you every time starshine.” A purr came from his chest as he continued. “you have no idea how hard it is for me to not take a taste of your sweet self as my hands sample the silk that is your skin.”

As Sans said this Frisk could feel her body heat up a blush covering her face. She leaned unconsciously towards him with one hand clutched at her chest the other had reached out bracing on his thigh. The lust that his tone had built in her caused Frisk to become bold. Her determination flared as she turned her body to face him using her hands to capture the sides of his face as she leaned in her eyes shuttering as her lashes drifted down. Her lips pressed against Sans’ teeth as her tongue brushed past her lips teasing him and letting him know what she was offering.

Sans was beyond flustered from what she had just done. The feel of Frisk’s lips on his teeth shot through him stirring his magic to life in less than a heartbeat. The smell of her so close to him and her warm hands on his cheek bones made his hands itch to touch every part of her. It was impossible for Sans to stop himself from slipping his own tongue past his teeth gently brushing hers with the tip as if his tongue was asking hers for a dance.

A moan escaped from Frisk’s through as one of her hands went to the back of Sans neck the other slid down to grasp one of his ribs through his shirt to pull him closer to her. She let her tongue press against his and slide along it as she allowed him to explore the cavity of her mouth. A low growl could be heard coming form Sans’ chest as he wrapped is arms around Frisk and pressed her body into his own.

Lost in each other it took the clearing of a through nearby to draw them back to reality. At the sound Sans snapped his attention to the bar tending fire monster who was one of his best friends. Those facts were the only things keeping Sans from ripping Grillby apart in that moment. “Sorry to interrupt but your food is ready. Would you prefer I pack it in a to go container for the two of you?” Frisk hid her face in Sans’ shirt her face was probably blazing just a s bright as the fire monsters flames.

“yeah, grillbs if you wouldn’t mind packing it up for us I think that would be a good idea.” Sans had his arm protectively around Frisk not wanting to be parted from her. Stars was he boned all because of one kiss. No, that wasn’t right it had started before the kiss hadn’t it. The kiss was just the last straw that made it clear that there was no way he could resist this angel in his arms.

The instant the food was in his hand Sans gave Frisk a quick squeeze and the two of them vanished from where they sat. in less time than it takes to blink Sans had teleported them to his room. He used a flash of magic to lock the door and threw up a sound proofing spell just to be sure that they wouldn’t be disturbed. Sans almost growled at the thought of being interrupted again.

“so normally there are ways to go about all of this… protocol to be followed. And I know that you don’t know everything that goes into all of this so I’m going to try to explain it before things go any further. Cause if we start again, I don’t think I can stop myself from marking you.” The torrent of words came rushing from Sans’ mouth.

“Okay so I know that sex is possible between species you explained that to me before. I can tell you that I have done some reading and as far as what I read before coming underground, I do know that when a monster chooses their mate it is for life. Other than that, I’m kind of in the dark.” The blush was there on her cheeks as Frisk was thinking about what she would like to be doing other than talking.

“good that is at least more than I feared you knew. Yes, monsters mate for life once a mark is exchanged then no one can part the two but death, and often even death wont part them as one mate often follows behind the one to dust. The mark is an exchange of magic and no two monsters have the same mark just like no two monsters have the same magic. Normally there are formalities that are observed for example when I decided I was going to court you I should have asked for your parents permission but considering the circumstances I think we can skip that part. The fact that you are human and I’m a monster is also not something that has been seen in an extremely long time.” Frisk tried to take in everything Sans was saying. It wasn’t easy to focus but she was getting the idea that being a mate was very much like human marriage at least before divorce became something common.

“Are you asking me to be your mate? Or are you telling me this to let me know that this can’t be more than a fling?” It hurt her soul to think that he didn’t want her for more than some fun but at this point she was willing to take whatever of him he would give her.

“if you will have me as your mate… yes frisk. I can’t stand the thought of you with anyone but me. You have captured my heart and my soul with everything about you.” She could hear that his voice was rough and almost raw with the force of his need. A single tear leaked from her eye to roll down her cheek. Never before had she heard anyone sound so devoted to anyone let alone to her.

“Sans, if you will have me, I am yours for all my life and forever more.” That was all it took Sans reached out taking Frisk into his arms pressing his teeth to her lips. His tongue slipped past her lips as she gasped. her arms quickly wrapping around his neck as she surrendered to her need for this skeleton.

A possessive purr rumbled from Sans as he deepened the kiss letting his tongue slip past his teeth to probe her soft lips asking her without words to let him enter. Frisk sighed a slight moan at the end as she parted her lips meeting his tongue with her own. Her hand slipped to the hem of his tee shirt sliding up along his ribs drawn to the gentle glow of his soul. She gently traced her fingers along his ribs just over his soul.

Frisk knew that the soul was extremely sensitive from her own studies. She had it in her head she wanted to see what a gentile brush of her figure tips would do to Sans. Her problem was working up enough courage to touch the brightly glowing upside-down heart that was his soul. She could feel Sans shiver under her hand just from touching his ribs and kissing him. What would happen with that gentile brush of her fingers?

As they continue to kiss Sans shivers from her gentile touch. He can tell that there is something on her mind, but he isn’t sure what she is thinking. A moment later he can feel his body jolt as a new heat envelops his whole body. The growl that passes through his chest is possessive and on the edge of feral.

Her answer to what would happen if she touched his soul was like an inferno. Frisk gasps as sans pushes her to the bed pinning her down as he pushes her legs apart. The growl reverberates through the room again as he pulls her shirt from her body followed swiftly by her bra. The moisture of her arousal at seeing him loose that tight control he holds over himself pools between her legs as she brushes her finger over his soul again.

“starshine you are playing with fire there.” It’s clear Sans if fighting with everything he has just to be able to speak rather than ripping Frisk’s cloths from her body taking her fast and hard. “I don’t think you are ready for me to loose control just yet.” She can feel his teeth nip gently at her neck to punctuate what he is telling her.

“You sure abut that sugar skull? I’ve been having dreams about this and I want everything you can give me.” Her voice is sultry sounding like the breathy pant of a passion filled moan.

“stars woman you are driving me crazy. I’m trying desperately to at least do some part of this the right way and here you are pushing my buttons driving me wild.” The chuckle is there in Sans voice even though he is fighting with himself to stay in control.

“I’m sorry Sans I shouldn’t push you I don’t want to force you into something that you don’t want.” She pushes up from the bed trying to find her shirt and her bra ready to leave him be if that is what he wants.

“NO.” his arms shoot around Frisk he face nuzzled into the crook of her neck as he feels like his soul is shattering from the idea of her leaving. “frisk, starshine, not wanting you isn’t my problem here. The problem is how much I do want you. It is taking so much will power to keep from ripping your cloths from you throwing you on the bed and taking you body and soul making you mine forever.” There is a slight sob to his voice his body shaking as Sans just holds tight to the angel in his arms.

“Sans…it’s okay.” Her arms wrap around the frightened skeleton who is clutching at her as though she is the only thing that can save him. “I’m not going anywhere if you want me, I’m yours. Body, mind, heart, and soul.” Frisk kissed the top of his skull as her fingers trace small patterns on his bones. “I love you Sans.”

“I just don’t want to push you frisk. I don’t want to fuck this up you have managed to get under my nonexistent skin and become my moon and stars.” The tremble going through Sans’ body made Frisk tighten her grip on him.

“How to I show you that I’m seriously in love with you that I will not go anywhere that you can not go with me. I know that I haven’t broken the barrier yet and I know that getting other humans to accept monsters isn’t going to be easy, but I committed myself to that path when I came down here. I get that even getting humans to accept monsters is going to be a chore and even more so to get humans to accept a relationship between a human and a monster. Hell, I don’t even know if the other monsters are going to accept us but honestly, I just can’t make myself not love you.” As Frisk spoke about all the things that could keep them apart all the fears that had bubbled up in Sans and made him fight so hard not to fall for her, she could sense his body start to relax.

“Sans I love you I want your mark and… I know you didn’t talk about it but I did find information before coming here about something called a soul bond. I know if it went wrong it could kill one or both of us but if you want that connection with me, I want it too.” A tight squeeze of his arms around her let her know that he wasn’t against it. And that he was still listening as she spoke. “I love you Sans and I don’t give a damn what others think about us I want all of you.”

“frisk… please don’t play you have no idea what it is you are offering to me. There is no way that a human could know.” Her head shook a soft smile over Frisks lips as she leaned forward to rest her forehead on Sans’.

“A soul bond is a rare form of magic between two souls. When two souls be, they monster or human or hybrid have dedicated their lives to one another the magic can take hold. In extremely rare cases the bond will take hold on its own with no outside influence. The most common cases of such are two individuals that are true soul mates reincarnated. In the other cases the two individuals summon their souls and press them together leaving a piece of themselves with the others soul. The bond is intense and during the first bonding each party will see all of the other memories. Once the bond is cemented there is a constant connection allowing each to feel the others base emotions and feelings. The final piece of the bond is that should one partner die or in the case of a monster dust then both pass from this life together. Very rarely one partner may survive the death of the other with a great amount of determination.” Frisks voice was calm and practiced as she spoke.

“how? How dose a human know about soul bonding? It doesn’t make sense for you to know that but not about marks.” Sans was lost but in wonder at the depth of what she offered. Not from ignorance as she proved she knew what it was that she offered him.

“Simple Sans since I was a small child when other kids spent their time playing out in the sun and wasting time, I felt different. Because of that I searched out every book I could about the monsters from the legends. About the times before the war. What I found taught me what I know and cemented that I was different. Especially when I started to feel a tug on my soul to come to Ebbot and find the monsters.” Frisk smiled softly at Sans a small chuckle at the look of complete shock on his face.

“what are you saying frisk?” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing from her. Sans soul fought in his chest like a caged bird at the thought of what she might be saying.

“It wasn’t just the monsters as a whole that drew me here. Yes, I have a connection to everyone here, but I think the fact that I’m here with you should tell you what you need to know. Though I guess there is more to it than that as well.” Her smile was radiant as Frisk met Sans’ eye lights completely sure of herself and at ease with what she knew in her soul.

“please frisk say it I need to hear you say it before I let myself even dare to hope to believe.” The pleading in Sans’ voice almost broke Frisk’s heart.

“Okay Sans. the legend of the angel is real and that is part of why I was drawn to the underground. The second part is my connection to you, my Judge my love. When I was born my destiny was sealed to be the savior to all monsters and the heart of the Judge.” Her lips ghosted over Sans cheek bone. His face still set-in shock as he looked into Frisk’s eyes trying to see if she was playing some prank.

“…frisk how do you know that I’m the judge? No one but the kind and Undyne know about my job.” The shock that Frisk knew the secret was intense.

“Sans I told you that I did a lot of ready growing up, so I learned more than most humans know. On top of that the pull on my soul tells me that I’m right. knowing the legend of the angel and the judge and how together they will save monsters and reunite monsters and humans that part is from reading. Knowing that you are the judge that is because the pull on my soul once I was in the underground it kept pulling me to you.” Frisk stepped back from Sans placing her hand over her chest calling her soul out like she had taught herself to do in preparation for this mission.

“stop… what are you doing frisk you don’t just pull your soul out especially in a situation like this unless you have… wait are you saying you want the bond? Now?” it was almost like Sans was in a panic. Frisk never thought she would have to be the calm one between the two of them but here it was.

“I know what im doing. I know that I don’t want to live without you Sans and that tells me that im doing the right thing. You may not have marked me yet, but I know I can trust you with my soul and with everything that I am.” Her free hand rested on his chest a silent question in her eyes asking for his trust in this.

Sans couldn’t help but want what she was offering. This simple act would make her more his than his mark would. Yes, it was backward since a soul bond almost always followed a mark. But everything with Frisk was different. His hand rested over his soul as he slowly drew his own soul out to offer it to her. There was no one else he would rather bond with no one who could ever capture his heart the way she had. He couldn’t see his life without her by his side, he didn’t want to live without her either.

“Thank you, Sans, for trusting me in this.” Her lips pressed to his teeth as Frisk gently pressed her soul to Sans’ soul and braced herself for the torrent of memories and emotions that she knew would flood her mind as their souls connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter might take me a couple of days to get written in the mean time feel free to enjoy my other story that I've got going on here Forbidden Lust. its a lot shorter over all but has a lot more sin. as always thank you for reading. all the love I've gotten has been keeping me determined to keep going.


	7. Soul Bond and Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for some feels and some mush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for being patent with the one. my other fic ended up taking over a bit but now it is done. i stayed up late to get this chapter done. hope you enjoy it.

**_ Chapter 7 _ **

**_ Soul Bond and Mates _ **

The feeling that flooded Frisk’s whole being was beyond words, the best way to describe it was as everything. Her mind was flooded with flashes of memories that weren’t her own as she saw every corner of Sans’ soul and life. The first clear memory she saw was of a young Sans holding a tiny bundle of blankets in his lap as a cooing noise came up from the face of the little skeleton wrapped inside. That had to be Papyrus that Sans was holding and from the looks of it they were both really young. The next memory that Frisk saw was of two older skeletons one tall like Papyrus with strong features but a spark of kindness in his eye lights. The other one was shorter with softer features clearly female and the look in her eye lights said that she loved to laugh and had a wit few could match. That had to be Sans and Papyrus’ mom and dad. Frisk could feel her heart ache knowing that neither of them was still around, tears coming to her eyes as she saw next what happened. There had been an accident at the core no one knew exactly what happened, but several monsters lost their lives and Sans’ lost his parents. Papyrus had been too young to understand or remember them leaving a young Sans to raise his brother by himself.

Along with the memories a flood of feelings came to Frisk each memory not only contained the facts of what she was seeing but the way that those things had affected the skeleton she loved. As she watched the memories play through her mind the feeling of connection with Sans became stronger. She watched as Sans tried more jobs than she could even count just to keep his brother fed. The feeling of failing to protect Papyrus and of loosing hope was strong from Sans as she saw each time, they had to do without something. She watched as Sans would make toys to entertain his brother or make puzzles for him to solve. The feeling of happiness when something Sans did made Papyrus smile or laugh.

Before Frisk new it she found herself emersed in a set of memories, dark twisted almost like they glitched around the edges. She kept seeing the flower that she had met on reaching the underground and it was like the world kept resetting. It was sort of like a load but that didn’t make sense. Only red souls could load or reset and no one but the red soul knew what happened in the other timeline. How was it that Sans had memories like this? She watched as the flower would first help everyone in the underground making friends with them then reset when they didn’t get a result they liked. Then a reset again when they got board just to kill monsters and reset again. She saw fight after fight between Sans and Flowey the pain and anguish over not being able to save anyone. The hopelessness over everything just resetting and the realization that though he could remember he couldn’t seam to change what was going on. The hatred that bloomed in his soul for the flower that seemed to delight in torturing him.

She could feel her heart break watching sans have to go through all of that and having to do it over and over. She watched it continue till the day something changed, that day was the day that she came to the underground her power as a red soul overriding whatever power flowy had. She could feel the trepidation Sans felt as he realized that the flower wasn’t resetting things that he wasn’t going on his killing spree just to reset. The suspicious he felt as to what Flowey had planned now.

Then she saw herself through his eyes the first time that they met. The scene she was shown told her that he had followed her seeing if he could spook her and to see if you would be a friend or a foe. When Sans had met her he had not expected her to be what she was. He had not expected her to laugh at his joke he had not expected her to blurt out that she was going to save the monsters. As Frisk watched she saw the way Sans fought himself and his desire to be with her his fear over one day having to judge the one that he was falling in love with.

The memories just kept flashing showing each time they interacted the feelings he would try and hide from her. The fact that he craved being close to her wile at the same time he would hide from her trying to keep away from her. Each memory building up to the moment where she had called out her soul offering it to him freely and with love. That simple act had banished all doubts he had that she was everything he ever needed everything he could ever want and so very much more.

As Frisk had been shown Sans’ life and felt what he had felt at the time Sans was being shown Frisks life. Sans watched as an incredibly young Frisk stood by a bedside crying as the beautiful woman in the bed labored to breath. That must be Frisks mother, he watched as the tears fell from Frisks eyes her tiny hand clutching the hand of her mother as her mothers breathing slowed and shallowed till it was no more. The way that she fought and kicked and scratched anyone who dared try to take her from her dead mothers side. Sans’ mind and heart where torn on one hand he wanted to scoop up the tiny Frisk and hold her safe as he cried with her over her loss on the other side, he was so proud of the little spitfire that she was unafraid to fight for what she believed even so young.

Sans didn’t like the next memories as he watched a woman who was plain but not ugly who lectured a young Frisk and berated her and tortured Frisks mind and heart and soul with her cruel words and unrealistic expectations. He watched in horror as a slightly older frisk now started lashing out at herself taking sharp objects and cutting the flesh of her arms and legs just to feel some control something other than the void that the nasty woman had built in her heart. Sans could feel his rage against the woman who had driven Frisk to feel that he could feel anger for her father who had not noticed the pain that the woman had inflicted on his most precious treasure. And again, he was torn by wanting to hold the hurting Frisk in his mind and make her realize just how beautiful she was how precious she was. How could anyone make such and angel feel so much pain make someone like the little spitfire feel so broken. It almost broke his soul to see as he felt tears brim from his eyes and trickle down his cheek bones.

Things didn’t get much better in the memories as he watched Frisk withdraw from others the time she spent locked up because she was a “danger to herself” even though it want her that was the danger it was that nasty woman who had driven her to feel so empty. He ached to just hold her and take the pain she was feeling away. He watched as Frisk took to learning everything she could, her mind like a sponge the books became her escape from the pain she felt every day. As she read, he saw and felt as Frisk started to draw connections to the legends the feeling of a pull to something unknown. The drive that started to fuel the younger Frisk to become stronger and smarter.

Why did Frisks father have to keep making stupid choices? Frisk was getting stronger and smarter she was learning more than Sans thought any human had known if more years than he could count. But that almost ended when her stupid father had married another reached woman. This one was pretty but stupid and violent. Sans growled as he watched that creature beat Frisk causing her to have a broken rib and several other injuries. Sans could tell Frisk loved her father but that it hurt her terribly to love him because of his stupid choices.

A growl ripped through Sans deeper and more violent when he saw how Frisk had learned of her powers. How that bastard had beat Frisk and then choked the life from her causing a load. How could anyone claim to love someone and do something so heinous and vial as to murder them. Yes, Frisk was alive but that was only because of her soul trait. Sans could still feel the anger growing in him as the scene shifted showing to him how Frisk had devoted all of her time after the load to finding answers. He chuckled because he was the same way. If you don’t know the answer you find it if you hurt, you find a way to laugh. Watching Frisk’s memories Sans was realizing that maybe just maybe they had been made to be together.

He couldn’t believe the way Frisk first saw him as he watched he saw how Frisk had no fear us him but instead felt drawn to him. he could feel her fighting the tug she felt to be closer to him. she didn’t know how to handle the sudden intense feelings that she was having for him. Sans could feel a blush cover his face as he got glimpses into her thoughts as they interacted, damn she had an active imagination, and it was noticeably clear what she wanted. As the memories continued to play out before Sans, he could feel his blush deepen as he realized that she loved him that he had fought himself for so long for nothing really because she had been ready and knew before him even what she was doing, and that Frisk had known that they where destined to be together. Sans cursed himself inwardly as he realized what a fool, he was for trying so hard to not want to be with her. The last memory that played before his eyes was Frisk looking into his eye lights, he felt her love for him how she would sacrifice anything to just hear him laugh and see him smile. The way she knew without a doubt that he was everything she ever needed everything she ever wanted and so very much more.

As the last memories played for Sans, he opened his sockets and locked his eye lights on Frisk his soul was bright as the sun floating beside hers the normally white soul with shimmers of yellow and blue was now shot through with streaks of vibrant red from her soul. It looked like the red formed rivers and patterns, to his shock he could see in the red one-word DESTINY. Sans had never heard of the part left from a soul bond forming anything coherent like that. It made his sockets widen then he relaxed and gave a weak chuckle. Well fuck cant argue with that, if he had any doubts left that they where supposed to be together that right there was the final nail in the coffin of that doubt.

The last memory faded from Frisk’s mind, her eyes opened and focused on Sans her red soul was glowing softly next to his which seemed to be bright enough to blind someone. Her normally vibrant red soul was now shot through with streaks of the same pearlescent white that was Sans’s Soul. She smiled as she saw the pattern that had formed from the webbing DETERMINATION a giggle escaped her when she saw Sans’s face as he was staring at his own soul where there was clearly a pattern just like there was on hers. Though his dead DESTINY in a strange way it made sense.

Sans needed to accept that they where destiny, simply meant to be. Frisk needed to remember no matter what happened to stay determined and never give up. The smile that rested on Frisk’s face said it all it was like that knowing half smile that said everything was alright and would keep being better and better.

“I’m sorry starshine I never should have doubted you when you said that we are destined to be. Now my soul will never let me forget that.” Sans reached his arms out to Frisk wanting to hold her close after everything he had seen. He knew that she had lived through it all and had came out stronger on the other side but there was still a huge part of him that just needed to hold his angel to know that she was safe and alright in his arms.

“Sans it’s okay I know that it isn’t easy to change your views even with evidence. I understand the fear and denial. I had to come to terms with it myself.” Frisk nuzzled her face into Sans’ chest her arms going around him her hands gently rubbing his back wanting to comfort him in some way after everything that she saw.

“Hey Sans, can I ask you something? Why do you call me Starshine?” it was kind of silly, but Frisk wanted to know why that pet name for her.

“heheh simple really before I met you my favorite thing was imagining what it would be like to be on the surface laying beneath the night sky watching the stars. When I met you and looked into your eyes, I couldn’t help but think that even the stars couldn’t be as beautiful as the shine in your eyes so starshine because your more beautiful than the night sky could ever be.” Sand pressed his teeth to Frisk’s forehead in a tender kiss loving the feel of her snuggled against him.

“Wow… that is… so… perfect. Sans how did I get so lucky what did I do to deserve you?” Frisk had to fight from crying happy tears at his explanation of her pet name. her eyes closed and she focused on sending the feelings of love and devotion down the link to Sans. She wasn’t sure if she was doing it right, but she hoped she was.

The sudden feeling that was flooding Sans from the bond was surprising to say the least. It was almost like Frisk was wrapping his soul in her love the feeling of just how much he meant to her couldn’t be any clearer to him. “wow starshine I can feel you it’s kind of intense honestly.” His arms squeezed her as he tried to focus on sending his own love down the bond hoping he could show her even a fraction of how much she really meant to him.

“Okay Sans I think I get it hehe I don’t think we need to focus so hard on the bond to show how we feel unless one of us is kind of shutting down then we might need to do it to get through.” Her face turned to Sans as Frisk pressed her lips to his teeth in a tender loving kiss. “So Sugarskull think we can give that nap thing a shot? I really do feel like I haven’t slept in like forever.” Her giggle was like music to Sans as he realized the new pet name that she had used for him.

“Sugarskull? Really now? okay you asked me why starshine for you what made you pick Sugarskull?” Sans squeezed Frisk close to him waiting for her answer.

There was a blush on her face and a smile on her lips as she answered him. “Cause you are my sweet skeleton” Frisk ducked in kissing his teeth. “and you taste sweeter than any sugar.”

The blush on Sans face was instant and bright. He had not been expecting her to say anything like that and that sneaky kiss just left him flustered. “wow starshine you are something else one second you are bold and fearless, a little spitfire. The next you are timid and blush and just too adorable for words. I know we have the soul bond, but frisk would you do me the honor of becoming my mate and accepting my mark?” he couldn’t help but ask. He wanted to keep her as his forever and wile the bond gave them something deeper than being mates, he couldn’t help his desire for her to wear his mark.

“Sans yes I would love to have your mark and be your mate. Also, I think I have one last surprise for you if you will allow.” The look on Frisks face showed her joy at becoming his mate and he was curious as to what she had in mind for him.

Sans took her hand in his turning it over to expose the tender flesh of her wrist. He began to kiss and gently lick the tender flesh there as he gathered his magic to him. once the magic was ready, he gently slid his teeth into the tender flesh sliding his tongue over the wound to heal it as the magic settled leaving his mark behind. Once the mark was formed, he gently kissed stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. The mark that appeared was unlike any other as each monster has their own mark no two being alike. The mark was a skull in the same blue as his magic with the eye lights the same vibrant red as her soul in the shape of hearts.

The look on Frisk’s face as she gazed down at the mark on her wrist was one of pure love and adoration. She used her other hand to tilt Sans face to her and kissed him with all her love on his teeth before pulling back and taking his hand in her own. She wasn’t sure this would work right but she was going to try no the less. Just like he had done she to and turned his hand to show his wrist, she didn’t have sharp teeth and he was bone, but she hoped her magic would penetrate and make her own mark. She gathered her own magic concentrating on the intent to claim Sans as her mate and once she felt sure that the magic was ready, she gently bit the bone of his wrist not enough to hurt either one of them then as he had licked his wrist and kissed it. To both of their shock the magic worked, and a fresh march showed bright on sans wrist. Hers was so different and so beautiful and perfect Sans began to weep. There on his wrist was a perfect angel with two hearts one right side up and red the other upside down and blue like his magic the wings of the angel seamed to shelter the two hearts from the world.

“starshine I cant even… you some how manage to shock and amaze me over and over again. I didn’t know humans are capable of the magic let alone this.” His voice cracked as Sans stared from her mark up to Frisks eyes. “it’s beyond perfect just like you.” Sans pulled her into his arms and lay back on the bed with her just wanting to hold his angel. “I love you more than words will ever say.” He kissed her softly and held her close.

“I love you more Sugarskull. you are my everything.” Frisk snuggled into sans just loving the feel of his arms around her the gentle thrum of his soul as her eyes drifted closed as sleep soon claimed her. Her soft breathing and the rhythmic beet of her heart pulled Sans along causing his sockets close and sleep to claim him as well with his angel safe and sound in his arms.


	8. rewrites are a pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still working on the story but issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is kind of going to be a let down for some. :I'm not satisfied with the flow of the story and after talking to a new friend and fellow writer Ikustioa I've decided to try doing some rewrites to the chapters I have already and see if i can improve them. so yes there is going to be a delay on further chapters but look forward to V2.

like I put in the description massive rewrites coming in a version 2 thank you all for reading and stay determined.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading I do appreciate any feed back or suggestions as I'm really new at this. Also any help with tags etc. I should add would be appreciated too since I'm new.


End file.
